A New Era
by Peeweekiwi
Summary: Igen Midori has a normal life with college, boyfriends, and friends. It wasn't the best life, but it suited her well. One day everything changed. Will she fight to the end? or will she give up when it is all getting too tough?
1. Prologue

A/N 1: My dear friend The Time Lady came up with this plot one day and I got involved. I always liked Sailor Uranus so i asked The Time lady if I could write her point of view of the plot (she said I could). She is writing (dont know if she is going to post it though) the past and future of what happens in this fic.

A/N 2: This is not a carry on from Sailor Stars. It is a new story altogether (hence there are owls instead of cats for the advisors). I put it under Haruka because she is the one normaly Uranus and My character, Midori, is Sailor Uranus when she transforms.

A/N 3: If the writing is in _Italic_ it is a flash back and the "-oO0Oo-" means it is a change of Point of View or a completely different idea. Just thought I would let you lot know so you wouldnt get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I am just borrowing the idea of Sailor Moon for this fic.

Anyway I rattled on enough here is the first chapter!

_Prologue_

This is a story of long ago. Before life as we know it existed. Before time as we know it was recorded. During this time the earth was not the only inhabited planet in the solar system, every other planet was inhabited by races of people who all shared the same forms but had some very different ideas. This system was divided into kingdoms. The first kingdom was the golden kingdom of terra, known as earth now. Its people were kind but were looked down on by their celestial neighbours as primitives.

The people of the inner planets (Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter) along with earth's moon were known as the silver millennium. Beautiful but vapid, they scorned their celestial neighbours as inferior to them.

Yet there was a third kingdom in this system. There was another planet in this system you see, between the worlds known as Neptune and Uranus was a world called Hera. This world was the centre of the third kingdom. Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn were joined to Hera in bonds both in blood and trade in precious stones, the principal trade to the other planets. It is for this reason therefore that the third kingdom was rightly known as the Gemstone kingdom.

It's people were more sympathetic to the Golden kingdom than the silver millennium and for a while a steady trade passed between the two kingdoms.

All of these ten worlds had two things in common. Each of the three kingdoms had a lead world, the central kingdom of terra, the moon in the silver millennium and Hera in the Gemstone kingdom. So it stands to reason that while each of these ten planets had royals it was to these three worlds that all reported to. The second thing is that no world could survive in this system all by itself. Therefore the crystals came into being. These crystals maintained the life of the planets they chose, bringing magic and power to the worlds. The crystals also had another function though. Each crystal chose a royal from their home world to be it's guardian, the crystal gave it's chosen powers in order to protect and serve their kingdoms. These royals who possessed such crystals were called Senshi and were highly revered as warriors. It is for this reason that the Senshi of each planet were called to serve as protectors to the heir's of the central planet's throne.

It is for this reason that the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter travelled to the moon to serve the moon princess Serenity. Princesses Ami, Raye, Mina and Lita went to serve the moon princess unwillingly.

The four princes of the golden kingdom, Lord's Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite became the companions and guardians of Prince Endymion. The heir to the throne of terra became fast friends with his protectors and the four became known as the Shintennou. Along with Prince Endymion they became the greatest of friends.

The four princesses of the outer planets, Nienna, Calliel, Ternan and Leona became the guardians of the princess of Hera, Princess Susenna. The young Heran princess loved her protectors and over time the five of them grew to be closer than sisters. The young Heran brought the four princesses together and helped weave a friendship between the five that would outlast millenniums.

Peace reigned for many years between the three realms until one fateful event. The crown princess of Hera had long admired the world of Terra and when it was in grave peril due to famine she acted as an ambassador, bringing food, medicine and an alliance along with her guardian Senshi. Without the aid and friendship of the Gemstone Kingdom life on Terra would have died. To thank her, the King and Queen of Terra welcomed Susenna and her Senshi with open arms, creating a friendship between the two kingdoms. The people of Terra worked hard on festivals, balls and dances to honour the five Gemstones for their acts of kindness.

It was during this time that the young prince Endymion of earth fell in love with princess Susenna. This angered the moon princess Serenity who sent her Senshi to destroy their love and the Heran princess. The Gemstone kingdom was outraged and demanded that the moon princess be sent to Hera to face trial for what she had attempted. The silver millennium refused and declared war on the Gemstone kingdom.

During the final stages of the war the Golden and Gemstone kingdoms became closer. Prince Endymion and Princess Susenna were secretly married. However even more secret was the love between the Shintennou and the Senshi. Each couple, Zoicite and Uranus, Nephrite and Pluto, Jadeite and Saturn as well as Kunzite and Neptune loved each other dearly and bound themselves together as lovers using the power of their crystals and secret names.

The couples were torn apart though as a long-forgotten enemy chose this moment to strike at the weakened kingdoms. The Dark Kingdom destroyed all the worlds.

The first to fall was the silver millennium. Princess Serenity's Senshi deserted her and she died with her world, bitter and alone. The golden kingdom of earth was the next to perish, the prince and the Shintennou fought bravely but with only one crystal and no real magical power they had no real chance at survival.

The final kingdom to be destroyed was the gemstone kingdom. Princess Susenna and her Senshi threw all they had into that battle. The destruction tore across the whole system and wiped out all traces of life from the other planets. The Gemstone kingdom was no real match for the Dark Kingdom though and the princess was killed in the final battle.

The Senshi knew though that the princess's soul could still be captured and used against them. So they did the most selfless act a person could do. The four crystals of their home worlds had great power and they used it to transfer the princess's soul across the stars, into the vortex and far into the future where she could be reborn and kept safe. They then used their dying breaths to seal Hera away in the Space-time vortex and destroy the Dark Kingdom forces so that no trace of the princess would ever be found. As they did this all prayed that Susenna would be safe.

Unknown to the Gemstone Senshi Queen Serenity of the Moon had used the power of her silver crystal to resurrect her daughter and the Silver Senshi so she could send them to the future as well. However in doing so she also brought back the forces of the Dark Kingdom and sent them to the future. When Queen Callenna heard of this betrayal she used the power of the mysterious White Diamond to transfer the souls of all the people who had died in the war into the future, including the Gemstone Senshi.

In doing so, she hoped that the future could be kept safe and sent two guardian owls, Apollo and Athena, charged to find the reincarnated Senshi and train them to defend the Earth.

As each Senshi lay dying they heard a faint song…

**Lonely Senshi, dying alone,**

**Gave their lives for their princess now so far from home.**

**But she will need you one day to protect her from dark,**

**For if the warriors of darkness should awaken**

**The champions of the Gemstones must defend**

**The Diamond star or be forsaken**

**As Solar was before them.**

**So sleep now and wake in three times a thousand years**

**She will be waiting for you **

So for three thousand years the Senshi's souls slept, waiting for the day that their princess would call for them once more.

-oO0Oo-

It is now the present day. In a small town in Japan five girls are beginning to awaken, their other selves hearing the silent call of their princess and answering;

Senshi Uranus, leader of the Gemstone Senshi

Senshi Neptune, mistress of the oceans

Senshi Saturn, guardian of the balance between life and death

Senshi Pluto, the mysterious soldier of Time

Senshi Hera, protector of friendship and hope

They will be tested beyond all imagining in their fight, for the Dark Kingdom's Queen has set her sights upon the Earth and its prince. With the four generals of the dark kingdom searching for him and the mysterious White Diamond only the Gemstone Senshi can defend their princess and the entire universe. Some will live on and some will die in battle, sides will be changed and futures revealed; it will all eventually lead to one truth;

In battle, the most powerful weapon is love.

But first, they have to find their princess…


	2. I'm a what!

A/N 1: My dear friend The Time Lady came up with this plot one day and I got involved. I always liked Sailor Uranus so i asked The Time lady if I could write her point of view of the plot (she said I could). She is writing (dont know if she is going to post it though) the past and future of what happens in this fic.

A/N 2: This is not a carry on from Sailor Stars. It is a new story altogether (hence there are owls instead of cats for the advisors). I put it under Haruka because she is the one normaly Uranus and My character is Sailor Uranus when she transforms.

A/N 3: If the writing is in _Italic_ it is a flash back and the "-oO0Oo-" means it is a change of Point of View. Just thought I would let you lot know so you wouldnt get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I am just borrowing the idea of Sailor Moon for this fic.

Anyway I rattled on enough here is the first chapter!

I'm a what!?

I'm in shock; my new "pet" owl looked at me while sitting on its perch. Before you say a word, you may think I'm a person with a strange taste in pets but let me tell you, this is no normal owl.

"Midori, remember you now have to find the other Senshi" he said to me, I silently thanked Kami-sama for about the eighteenth time that day I moved out of my parents house two years ago.

"Apollo… this is real, right?… I mean I have to be this sailor soldier?"

"No you're a Senshi, "sailor soldier" is what the inners are called, they have no feelings for their kingdom or their princess" said the dark owl.

"We are not friends with them then? Why?" I questioned, Apollo shook his head

"You'll find out soon enough… no need to rush things" he said. I sat back upon my bed, the other day still replaying over and over in my mind.

-oO0Oo-

_Midori walked along the busy street on the way to town. She was happy, her friends and boyfriend were finally getting along enough for them to all meet up as a gang. The warm weather made her even happier as the sunlight made her soft brown hair look like burnished gold. 'I wonder what we are doing, they wouldn't tell me' she thought to herself. She was so busy daydreaming she didn't realize the owl flying towards her until she collided with it._

"_Watch where you are going!" she said without looking. When no-one replied she glanced up only to see an empty street. Her gaze drifted lower, she frowned before looking at her trainers. On the ground, clearly stunned was a dark brown tawny owl "I'm sorry Owl-san!" she said guiltily picking it up._

"_Its ok, I'm ok" came a voice. She looked around for the voice but saw only the empty street. The girl looked down at the owl "I can fly you know, you just startled me." Midori jumped back, nearly dropping the owl out of shock_

"_You spoke!" the owl flew up to her shoulder and sat there._

"_Go some where secluded and quiet" Midori spluttered, but did what the owl said. She was too shocked not to. A secluded alley was nearby and she found herself marching into it with the Owl on her shoulder. _

"_I am Apollo" The dark owl explained. "I will be your adviser whilst you are fighting." Midori glared at the bird and shook her arms to try and dislodge him, resulting in a very ruffled looking Apollo._

"_Whoa there birdie what fighting? I don't fight."_

"_Forgive me Leona but I thought that you would be already training to fight." Apollo dug his claws in deeper, desperation beginning to creep into his voice. After all the years of searching he was not going to let some girl lie to her very soul. _

"_Leona? I'm sorry but you have the wrong person umm…Apollo right?"_

"_No. I have the right person. I can feel the warrior chi coming from you Senshi Uranus" _

"_I must have eaten something wrong today… or this is a dream" she pinched herself on the arm, it hurt "…or this is a practical joke." Midori muttered to herself as her rational mind tried to come to terms with the chain of events. _

"_Ok guys you got me!" she called out, laughing at the joke. No-one came out._

"_Senshi Uranus, I haven't got the person-" The Queens final commands came to the forefront of the Apollo's memories, he sighed to himself._

"_I apologize; I forgot that you could be named something else now…" He fluttered to the other side of Midori's shoulder, causing the girl to crick her neck in trying to follow. "You are the person I am looking for, I can feel the chi."_

_The owl left her shoulder. Spinning in the air golden light burst from one of his wings, as if in reply a glittering object appeared around Midori's neck. Looking down she gingerly touched a brilliant Sapphire pendant hung on a silvery chain. _

"_The only way you are going to believe what I say is if you see it for yourself. Repeat after me. 'Uranus planet power, make up!'"_

"_URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" A dust storm flew into the alley and picked Midori up, flashes of light shot through it. Apollo watched as Laurie jumped down from the storm and passed her hands over her face and waist, completing the transformation. The Owl watched as she spun around, fingering the long braided hair she now had._

"_This is real, isn't it?" She asked looking at Apollo._

"_Yes. Now you believe we can begin your training in fighting the Youma that attack earth"_

"_On my own?!" she said incredulously holding a dark blue chain. Apollo sighed to himself, seeing a very trying time ahead of him. _

"_No, not on your own. There are three other Senshi as well as your Princess. However, it is up to you to find them"_

"_What!?! How will I know? I can't exactly go up to people and say 'hi are you a…a Senshi' or 'are you my Princess' can I?"_

"_You will know when you find them Senshi Uranus…don't worry about fighting anyway it should come naturally to you."_

"_Ok then." She said before turning back around. "Just one more question…how the hell do I get back to what I was wearing just now?!"_

"_Oh, right…sorry…um, stay calm and touch your gem there." He said indicating to the sapphire on her chest. She did so cautiously only to get caught in a shower of Sakura blossoms, restoring her clothes as Midori. Apollo climbed into her bag as the teenager looked at her Phone clock. _

"_Damn I'm late I got to run" Apollo peeked out of the bag;_

"_Remember Midori." He said to her, "Don't tell anyone about this. Only the Senshi can know."_

-oO0Oo-

I've found it hard not to tell Cassie-chan about the talking owl, I told her everything and anything. Even though she was a cynical, sarcastic girl she was my friend. So not telling her this was definitely new. But I followed Apollo's orders and didn't tell anyone.

The next thing that worried me was that I had to find three other Senshi on my own as well as this mysterious Princess, I had no idea where to start looking for them. I was contemplating this when Apollo started going mad flying around my room, banging into walls, you get the point.

"_Midori_!" he screeched "Youma attacking the town!" I gulped and nodded. My final fear in all this was the fighting, strangely enough though it didn't seem to scare me as much as the whole finding my companions thing.

Finding the Youma was the easy part, all Apollo and I had to do was follow the crowds of screaming people back to the source. We eventually caught up to the Youma by where the fountain used to be. I froze. Apollo dragged me into a side alley and was pecking at the necklace around my neck. A clear hint if there ever was one.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" I transformed in to my -now familiar- Senshi form. The Youma was chasing after a young girl that hadn't got away. I grabbed its arm and twisted it in a move from my karate training only to get thrown over into the fountain's wreckage. Apollo came flying over to me, I staggered over to him.

"Apollo what powers do I have?!"

"It should come natural! Say the first thing that comes to mind" He said as I dodged another attack from the Youma. At least the girl was making her escape though, sadly it had finally found an opponent that wouldn't run away. Me. The sunlight shone through the clouds of dust that had been thrown up, glancing at them I felt what I recognised as my power stir. Inspiration hit me;

"World…" I said raising my hand above my head, making it into a fist I prayed this would work.

"Shaking!" punching the ground I watched, amazed, as a golden ball of energy tore through the destroyed ground

hitting the Youma square in the chest, it disintegrated in front of me. Painful yells tore through the air as the sky power burst straight through it. Falling to the floor I gaped in amazement that I had won, Apollo was tried to pull at my skirt, still, I didn't move.

"Apollo… what the hell was that…that I did to that… thing?!" I said. The owl stopped pulling and looked at me as if I'd just dropped from outer space. Vans from the media started arriving, finally breaking me from my stupor. Apollo looked at me before flapping into the air.

"Come. Let's go home Midori. I can tell you there" He muttered before flying off to the place that we now call home. I sighed, some people never change…

"SENSHI TELEPORT!" I yelled out as a cloud of Navy light transported me home.

-oO0Oo-

Never before had I been so happy to be home, I collapsed on the couch my head resting on the over stuffed pillow at the end of the couch. My flat wasn't the most expensive on the market but it was perfect for me and my needs well, our needs now that Apollo lives with me. He landed on the arm of the couch next to my head.

"Apollo, that thing that attacked the town, what was it?" I say stretching my arms knocking the dark owl off the couch by accident.

"A Youma" he replied flying to the back of the couch out of my reach. "They attack 'weak' looking places for their ruler, they don't always attack on their own, sometimes they attack in groups, all having different powers." He finished matter of factly. I look at him and sighed.

"Okay then, I guess I should hurry up and find the other Senshi so I can fight the bigger groups without being killed" only half meaning it as a joke, It sunk in that there was a chance that I could die.

"Midori" said the dark owl interrupting my thoughts "you did very well on your own today. You got to grips with your attack quicker than I thought you would, that just goes to show I did find the right person." He finished looking down at me, I looked in to his dark amber eyes and saw that he was pleased with the way I handled the youma. I closed my eyes, trying to relax, I was happy that I helped the young girl today. I drifted off into a light sleep, the fighting had drained me.

_Kiss, kiss fall in love... Maybe you're my love!_

I cursed myself for having such a loud ring tone; I wanted to go back to sleep. I looked at the time. Seven thirty in the evening. Damn! I prayed and hoped as I picked up the phone to look at the caller I.D that it wasn't Kurotsuki-kun, _Damn!_

"Hello?" I asked still hoping it wasn't him.

"Midori, its Kurotsuki-kun. Where the hell are you? You're over an hour late. If you're not here in twenty minutes we lose the table."

"Go in ahead of me then, I'll be there soon as possible" I said putting the phone down, I was never late for our dates. I was cursing me being a Senshi for being late. "Apollo I'm leaving now!" I say loudly as I ran pass him after getting changed "don't wait up for me, hunt if you're hungry" the owl shot me a look as if to say 'was that supposed to be a pun against owls? If it was it wasn't funny' I picked up my coat and ran to the restaurant.

Kurotsuki-kun is my boyfriend and we've been together for two years now. We met at college in our first year we just seemed to click. While I was working towards being a top of the range coach he was working to be in medicine. We are quite different but it doesn't stop us having fun together. When I got to the restaurant he was waiting at the table, he didn't look to happy with me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep when I got in" I say to him, he nodded slightly

"Why didn't you set an alarm then? I have a paper due in tomorrow I could be at home making sure that its ok to hand in" guilt travelled through my body he really wanted to pass the course he was on. I sat down opposite him my head cast down. "Now, now don't look like that" he said "you're here now, so let's enjoy ourselves" he pulled out a bottle out of the bucket of ice I had just noticed beside our table, and poured us a glass of wine each.

"Tell me Midori, why where you really late?" he asked putting a forkful of fish in his mouth chewing slowly. He asked so matter of factly that I paused slightly with my salad. I looked up at him, his eyes looking straight into mine.

"I told you" I said placing my fork on the plate reaching for my wine "when I got in I fell asleep on the couch" I finish putting my lips to my wine glass. I wasn't lying to him exactly I just wasn't telling him about the whole I'm a Senshi and I was fighting a deadly Youma before I fell asleep.

"What were you doing before you came back in then running a marathon?" he too put down him fork, laced his fingers together and placed his chin on them, watching me closely.

"Something like that" I say carrying on with my food, 'it sure felt like I had ran a marathon' I thought to myself, I hated lying to him, but I had to hide that I was a Senshi because Apollo said I should. The rest of the dinner was awkward for me because of that one little lie.

He walked me home after the dinner; I opened the door to my flat when he put his arms round my waist embracing me, I relaxed into his strong chest and arms. I turn round so I was facing him, stood on tip toe and kissed him. He kissed back, he was about to deepen the kiss when I herd fluttering of wings in the room and they were coming closer I broke the kiss a looked to see the outline of Apollo flying towards us. I pulled Kurotsuki-kun's shirt down to telling him to duck. He did just as the dark owl flew over head. I turned on the light just in time to see Apollo try to peck off Kurotsuki-kun's head.

"Apollo! No!" I shout at him Kurotsuki-kun is so shocked that he doesn't move until the owl is out of the room.

"What the hell?!" he asked "you did not have an owl when I last came over, three days ago"

"I know I got him since then, a friend couldn't look after him so I said I would" I say to my now shocked boyfriend. I impressed myself on how quick the cover story came out of my mouth.

"You don't know the first thing about looking after a fish let alone an owl" he said waving his arms around like a mad man.

"If you are going to insult my abilities then leave now, thank you for the meal"

"That was not what I was saying… look… I'm just shock about it suddenly being here, I thought you would mention something that big" he said. He kissed me on the lips and left without and other word, looking over his shoulder looking for Apollo in case he had to dodge another attack. He had no idea that Apollo moving in was the smallest change in the last few days. I hated not telling him.

I snuggled down into my warm duvet. "Apollo why did you do that?"

"I thought you were in danger, I apologies" came a voice from the other side of the room, he sounded as though he had been caught with his wing in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry about it, maybe I should have let you attack him one more time, then some sense would've been knocked into him" I say chuckling to myself. Kurotsuki-kun may have the brains but he still had a lot to learn about relationships, it still didn't stop me loving him though.

I fell asleep that night into dreams that had familiar yet unfamiliar people in. I woke up when one of them tried to kiss me; I didn't remember the dream or the person in it, not even his name, only what he had called me in the dream… Macha.


	3. Meeting Death

A/N: If the writing is in _Italic_ it is a flash back and the "-oO0Oo-" means it is a change of Point of View. Just thought I would let you lot know so you wouldnt get confused. I'll say it every chapter just incase you forget IT WILL NOT CHANGE THOUGH.

Disclaimer: as I said before I do not own Sailor Moon I am just borrowing the idea of Sailor Moon for this fic. If I did own it, the Sailor's attacks would have better names. Not "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache"

Meeting Death

The youma are getting stronger and taking a lot more to beat but I never back down from a fight. Not only are the youma getting harder but so is college, I'm finding it harder to do all my course work and deal with the youma. I'm losing sleep, on a good day I manage about four hours sleep, on a bad day I could be up for about sixty hours straight doing course work, fighting the youma and keeping my part time job going. I somehow get all my work done (right and in on time), my boss wants to give me more hours (on less pay) and Kurotsuki-kun wants to move in with me (not going to happen anytime soon) not only is all that going on also two girls started at the college I go to (everything happening at one time much?). They are lovely people but they are hard to get rid of when I need to leave to fight.

Sere-san the eldest of the two is very pretty her dark eyes looked so innocent it wouldn't have surprised me if she told me she wanted to be a nun, her black hair her so silky that it put silk it self to shame. I was amazed when I found out that she was single and had been for years. She was so beautiful guys were always looking at her where ever she went. Not only did she have beauty but she had brains as well, she was at the top of all her classes, including the one she had with me, maybe she could help me study (not that I have the time to anyway). Her sister Yami-san was as beautiful and as smart as Sere-san that I thought they was twins, when I found out this wasn't true I thought I was a joke that Yami-san was a little younger than her sister, but they proved to me that it wasn't. Yami-san acted the same age if not older than her sister and me.

It was a warm sunny day and I found myself with a free period, which was rare at the moment in my life. I decided that I would go and sit down on the grass. I was on my way to the grassy area when I bumped into Yami-san with pile of books in her arm and looking like she was struggling.

"Here, let me help you" I said taking most of the books leaving her with two.

"Arigato Midori-san" when we got the grassy area I sat down on the grass the tower of books next to me. This was heaven I finally got to sit down without it being a lesson or work.

"Have you done all your homework Midori-san?"

"Hai...it's nice to sit down to relax once in a while" no sooner were the words out of my mouth my teletia~s went off.

Apollo gave me this phone so then he could call me in emergencies. I let out a grunt of disapproval as I answered the teletia~s.

"Can't this wait?" I ask before he says anything, me still lying in the grass.

"Ok then… I just thought I'd let you know that the college is under attack! So get your butt moving and keep it so the collage is still standing!" he replied, he sounded angry at me.

"Ok, ok I'm going" I hung up the teletia~s and stood up "Yami-san excuse me, I got to go and talk to a teacher umm… Hitori-sensei."

"I've got to ask sensei a question about the homework so I'll come with you." She said picking up the many books again. Cursing myself for using the same teacher we both had.

"I'll go ahead then" I said running away from her.

-oO0Oo-

The youma was attacking the science block. I was hoping that Kurotsuki-kun was safe. I found I quiet room and did a quick transformation; I was still scared that Kurotsuki-kun was going to be hurt. Just as I ran out of the room I ran straight into Yami-san send her falling to the ground all her books scattered on the floor. I stood there looking at her; I didn't want her to know that it was me as senshi Uranus. I helped her up then ran to science block. Thankfully when I got there Kurotsuki-kun was no where in sight. The youma was destroying the fountain near by. I just went into automatic mode and fought the youma leaving the fight scene as soon as the youma was gone.

It took three world shakings and an attack from my space sword to kill the youma. The attacks themselves are tiring, but dodging the youma's attack as well took everything out of me. I collapsed on the floor in the quiet room where I transformed the youma caught me with an attack in the arm, there was a gash there, it had finally stopped bleeding. I thanked kami-sama that my dress code of long sleeved shirts and jumpers I hid the bandage under the jumper; I had to use part of my shirt as a bandage. The rip going up my side was also covered by dark blue jumper I brought with me today. I walked slowly to my sport class knowing I was half an hour late. I was light headed and in immense pain from the wound on my left arm, my writing arm. I was trying to concentrate on what was left of the lesson

"…there are three bones that make up the arm, not including the wrist or hand, what are they Igen -san?" said sensei staring at me. He knew I knew the answer, but this was punishment for being late. I had to give a perfect answer.

"umm… in the upper arm is the humorous bone or also known as the funny bone…" my sight was starting to go but I still carried on "in the lower arm is the radius and ulna, the ulna is on the same side as the thumb, the type joint that is in the elbow in a hinge joint"

"That is right, but… don't add the part about the type of joint, listen to question." He went back to the board to write down what I just said

"Hai sensei" what he didn't realize was I couldn't see clearly. I picked up my pen but the pain was too much. Everything went black.

All I remembered was the pain when I came round. I looked at my surroundings and found myself looking at a pair of kind eyes, they looked worried. I realized that Yami-san was sitting next to the bed I was lying on. I tried to sit up so I could figure out where I was the smell of different medicines and the type of bed I was on made me realize that I was in the nurse's office. I looked down and saw my arm in a sling keeping it still.

"Midori-san…" I heard Yami-san say I looked round I saw a little relief in her eyes "you passed out in your class… I was going pass your class when your sensei carried you out of the room unconscious so I followed and stayed with you." I lay back down, her eyes never leaving my face. "Midori-san… how did you get that gash on your arm?" she asked glancing at the sling then back to my face.

"Oh…I ran into something when I was going to see Hitori-Sensei" I said pretending to stretch my unwounded arm. I hated lying to her or anyone; she had done nothing to deserve to be lied to. But I felt stupid for passing out in class all because the youma were getting stronger I got this very deep gash across my arm, stopping me from carrying on with my day to day life.

"What did you cut it on?" she asked "someone with a sword!?" her voice started to sound hysterical, her hands to my surprise were still in her lap, but I noticed that they were starting to shake. I was shocked, but didn't show it. She guessed really close to what actually happened.

-oO0Oo-

_The big red youma came at Uranus trying to attack her. Its attacks were fast, very. The sword was almost bigger than the youma its self Uranus was amazed that it could lift the sword let alone swings it. Uranus was ok at the beginning of the fight she was as fast as the youma. But already she had done three world shakings but the youma only slowed down a little and Uranus was slowing down quiet fast. She looked to see where the youma was it was running at her the sword brandished at her. She moved out of the way but not quick enough. The blade just caught Uranus's upper left arm, she winced when it happened._

'_If I don't finish him now... I'll be too slow to attack it' she jumped back putting distance between her and the youma. The youma lifted its sword again pointing it straight at her heart and started running at her._

"_Heh… I am not going to be dying today" she said as she grabbed her space sword and started running at the youma. As she got closer she jumped "space sword blaster" she shouted the youma also swung it's sword at her. She landed behind the youma in a crouched position. Uranus was breathing deeply, the pain in her arm was intensifying, her vision was starting to go. 'no' she thought 'I'm dying here, I got a essay to check' . As she stood the youma fell down face first onto the ground and disintegrated. She looked around the courtyard seeing it broken and empty after all the destruction. When she heard people coming towards the battlefield Uranus covered her wound on her arm and left as quickly and quietly as her wounded arm allowed her so not to attract anyone's attention while she was still like this. She found a quiet room so she could transform back into Midori._

-oO0Oo-

"It's just a scratch, really, no need to worry about me" I said placing my unwounded hand on hers to stop them shaking. She looked as if she wanted to cry from the frustration, I wasn't telling her what really happened, she seemed to see that as well "I can't write with this arm and all my lessons today are writing by hand. So I'm going to go home and rest it" some of the frustration left her face when I said that, but nonetheless I still hated the fact I couldn't tell her the real reason I got this wound.

"I'm home" I called out while I was taking my shoes off by the door; it's a lot harder to do when one arm is too painful to help. Walking home from college I started getting lightheaded again, it wasn't one of my brightest ideas but as all my money went on food, rent and soap I couldn't get a taxi home, if I wanted to get something nice for myself I had to save up for it over a period of time. I stayed sitting on the floor where I had taken off my trainers; I was starting to see four trainers instead of only two. Maybe I should have taken ride Hitori-sensei offered.

"Welcome back Midori-chan" said the confused owl flying to me "you're home early your last lesson doesn't finish for another forty-two minutes" the concern in his voice was getting bigger.

He landed next to me. I had taken off the sling when I was away from the college so no-one would think I was weak. I got up slowly and walked slowly to the couch, my head was getting fuzzy now; I used the wall to support myself and to catch myself in case I fell. Apollo was flying around me checking for obvious wounds. As I got to the couch and sat down he noticed that it was my left upper arm that was injured

"Take off your jumper and show me your arm" I pulled off the jumper with no argument I just wanted to dose myself with painkillers so I didn't feel the pain from that very deep cut going from my elbow to the top of my arm.

"You need to fond the other senshi fast Midori-chan or you wont be able to do anything let alone fight"

"There are over sixty million people in this country alone Apollo" I say resting my head against the back of the couch "and that's if they are even in this country. If I have to search the world there are billions and billions of people on this planet!" my head was starting to hurt. "I don't even have enough money to get a one way ticket let alone a around the world one!" I say as I get up to find painkillers

"Midori-chan calm down" he said following me "they will reveal themselves when it's time… I just hope it's before you get killed." I finally found the painkillers I was looking for behind a cereal box in the cupboard. After I had taken those foul tasting things I redressed the wound on my arm and changed my shirt. Apollo followed me incase I collapsed again.

-oO0Oo-

Over the next few days I couldn't use my arm properly. I had to use the rarely used laptop from my parents to do my lessons. I found it hard to do my job at work which involved picking up boxes with two hands. They tried to be nice and let me do as much as possible but I ended up working in the office taking orders for the people out there doing my job. I wanted to be out there moving around. To my amazement there were no youma attacks. I was always alert just in case. It was almost as if I was a normal girl again.

It was a sunny day just like the day when I got the wound on my arm. It was better I had more movement in the arm but if I used it too much it would start hurting. I was typing away on my laptop while enjoying the weather. Sere-san, Yami-san and Cassie-chan were sitting with me. They were talking about Sere-san and Yami-san's uncle's restaurant.

"Demo Sere nee-chan" said Yami-san she was wining "I did that customer last time! He's always too informal to me when I don't know him!" I shook my head in amazement this, he man should have been brought up in a formal household like the rest of us, even more formal if he was older than us.

"What's the big deal?" said Cassie-chan. "it's just a name" She had moved to Japan from England a few years back. She didn't understand some of our etiquette just yet but she was getting better, she takes off her shoes when she enters a home now.

"Cassie-san it's considered an insult if you don't know someone well and call them '-chan' here in Japan." said Sere-san; she wasn't in the mood to be correcting her she sounded annoyed "I'm going inside" she said and left without another word.

"Midori-san?" I looked over at Yami-san knowing what was coming next. "Do you think you could help out at the restaurant tonight? We'll cook you dinner and make obento for a week. Onegai!" she knew that I never ate enough.

"Sure why not" I wasn't doing it for the food really I wasn't. I would have helped her with out the food offer.

-oO0Oo-

That night I went to their uncle's restaurant. I was wearing black trousers with a white shirt; unfortunately it was short sleeved so it didn't cover the bandage on my arm. The restaurant was closed but it looked really fancy. There were blue carpet and red velvet chairs, tables with floor length table clothes with candle sticks and roses on. I was amazed I thought it would be a just above average restaurant not a five star one. I suddenly felt conscious of my appearance especially the bandage on my arm. My hair seemed dull against the silky table clothes and my clothes looked to cheep for working here. Yami-san came out to see who had arrived.

"Konbanwa Midori-san! Come this way" she said beckoning me towards the kitchen

"Konbanwa" I said following her "please help me to do my best" I said when I got into the kitchen, bowing low.

"Hai. You'll be carrying out the orders to customers" she said she went on to tell me how the tables were set out and what number was what table. It sounded quiet simple to me. I was looking forward to start working. The restaurant opened. It started out quiet but as the night went on more and more customers came in. of what I could tell the restaurant was full and turning people away because of it.

I was giving this tall, bald well suited man his food when he tapped my bum with big hand. "Please sir, don't do that" I was being polite to him like I was taught when I grew up. I turned to leave but he called me back.

"You're new worker here are you not?" he asked

"Hai. I'm only working tonight though. I would appreciate you not touching me like that thought please" I tried to leave again but he kept calling me back. "Please sir, I need to get back to the kitchen" I had a feeling that was the guy Yami-san was talking about earlier.

"Sure kawaii-chan" I saw what she meant about this guy. He keeps you talking then calls you something unnecessary like that.

I finally returned to the kitchen after giving a different table there food. "Midori… that tall man you served… he spoke to our head waiter" said Yami-san. That was never good going straight to the head person. "He said he hoped you continue working here… he liked the way you told him to stop."

"Nani?" I was confused why would he like the way I told him to stop? A scream coming from the dining room broke me from my thoughts. I looked out the door and saw a youma. "Get everyone out of here now!" I shout at the kitchen. Hey moved fast getting the customers out the restaurant. I stayed in the kitchen and transformed. When I confronted the youma I saw that it had two hostages Yami-san and the tall bald man. They were in a corner trying to stay away from the youma.

When I raised my hand to do a world shaking but pain shot through my arm I couldn't move it properly I looked at my arm, the bandage was still there. I grabbed my space sword and got in between the youma and its hostages. I blocked attack after attack and I was slowing down.

"Uranus?" I heard a voice I looked round still blocking and saw Apollo flying through the broken window. "Why aren't you world shaking this youma!" he shouted

"I pushed my arm too far I can't do it!" I yell back. I realized a pattern with its attacks there was an opening for a split second after the second quick strike but I needed help to get it. "Apollo! I need you to be a decoy!" I say.

"You want owl shishkabab for dinner or something?!"

"Unless you can get another senshi here in five seconds you're going to need to help me!" the youma caught me in the side of my head with the hilt of his sword I dropped to one knee. I looked at the tall man he seemed to be unconscious but Yami-san was awake. She looked to my arm and saw the bandage.

"Midori-san!" she said. I turned to see the youma lift it's sword I raised mine to block it. "NO!" she screamed. I felt a burst of energy coming from her. Apollo seemed happy with something. Her energy made a shield for us the youma hitting the energy she was emitting. I noticed a symbol on her forehead it looked like an 'h'.

"I found your senshi for you" said Apollo. He turned in the air a pale white light in one wing and then one on Yami-san's wrist. "Senshi Saturn" she seemed surprised about the owl. "Say _Saturn planet power make up!_"

"_Saturn planet power make up!_" said Yami-san she transformed in to the senshi of Death and Rebirth. Her Silence Glaive held in her hands. She didn't know what to do. The youma saw the light from Saturn's and went for her. She panicked and started moving backwards. I moved between them blocking the youma. "What's happened to me?!" she shouted throwing the Glaive to the floor.

"You're senshi Saturn" says Apollo "I'll explain everything after this youma is taken care of, you've got to do it Uranus isn't fit enough to attack" he looks over at me as the youma's attack hit again "she isn't going to last much longer". Saturn picked her Glaive up and came over to me.

"Attack the youma when I say" I say to her. I count the strikes slow, slow, slow, quick, slow, quick "NOW!"

"What am I supposed to do?!" she was panicking. The youma's pattern continued.

"Say the first thing that comes to mind!" I say. She looked at me as if I was crazy! "It's what I did when I fought, it works" the youma's attack started again. "You can do it" slow, slow, slow, quick, slow, quick "NOW!"

Her hands moved smoothly gathering a ball of what looked like a black flames "Death Flame!" she cried the ball leaving her hands flying towards the youma I was blocking. I heard it coming and jumped out of the way. The youma disintegrated before our eyes. My arms were painfully sore the cut was bleeding again.

"What did I just do?" asked Saturn, looking around the now destroyed restaurant, the emergency services starting to arrive. I go over to her and hold her arm raising the other

"SENSHI TRANSPORT!" I yelled. We landed in my flat. I collapsed on the couch not bothering to de-transform. Saturn stood there looking at her self. She was pulling at the skirt when Apollo started talking.

"Uranus de-transform you too Saturn" she watched me carefully as I touched the Sapphire, the sakura blossoms falling then fading when they descended to the floor turning my senshi suit into the clothes I wore earlier that night. She copied but touching the pearl on her chest. A curtain of darkness covered her. When it lifted she was dressed in her work clothes. "We need to tend Midori's arm first" he said seeing the blood staining my white shirt.

Yami-san started looking through the cupboards in the kitchen until she found what she was looking for. While she was redressing my arm I watched her face. She was concentrating on applying the antiseptic cream to the long cut on my arm. I had lost the feeling in my arm which made it easier for her as I didn't move, the pad going on next then the bandage to hold it all in place. All while Apollo explained everything.

"So... to sum it up I'm senshi Saturn and I have to help Midori-san fight these youma"

"chan" I say looking at her. "Midori-chan" I said. She smiled and nodded what we went through tonight had brought us closer.

"Midori-chan"

A/N: I forgot to put this on the last two chapters but please review! I want to know how to improve this. If I don't get reviews I'll add at the bottom of every chapter that I'll need a certain amount of review before I post a chapter again.

A/N 2: Please remember though! I go to colloege so I will have other commitments as well as this story.


	4. Nice to meet you Jadeite of the Generals

Hey guys! A new chapter is up! This one was a hard one to write and I think _The Time Lady_ had fun beta-ing it. Thank you _Time Lady_!!!!! I honestly don't know what I would do with out her! Anyway... I have gotten a lot of reviews from my other chapters so I'm going to say no update untill I have atleast FIVE reviews! It helps me improve! Thank you to all those who did review my other chapters.

Lets see what Midori gets up to this time round...

Pleased to meet you Jadeite of the Shintennou

It's been a few months since I found Senshi Saturn. My arm's now fully healed, everyone kept on fussing over it. I found it hard to be my usual independent self with everyone coming over trying to "help" me. They just kept getting in the way even when I'm trying to do something simple like make a bowl of cereal. I know everyone had good intentions in helping me but it made it worse altogether. Yami-Chan got a few ear bashings when she picked up the tea I was intending to drink and held it to my lips to drink. I don't think she realised that I could use my OTHER hand to drink the tea.

Sere-san went and told my boss to give me time off and on double pay. Let's just say that I had to beg my boss for me to keep my job and that Sere-san was only looking out for my best interest.

Cassie-Chan was the only one that didn't help me (if you called it helping) she only did those little things that made you feel like you were getting better. She _offered_ to carry books but if I said I was ok she would drop the subject. She knew how much my independence meant to me, and I knew she was there if I did need help.

Ever since Yami-Chan started fighting with me I have found it easier to get things done. The search for this legendary princess is fruitless and it doesn't helps when Yami-chan freaks out every five minutes (not literally thank Kami-sama)

-oO0Oo-

"_Man I'm tired" said Midori sitting on the couch of her flat, Yami flopped next to her. They had just finished off a Youma in the shopping centre._

"_You can say that again" said Yami relaxing in to the soft couch._

"_Man I'm tired" repeated Midori. They laughed. Over the past few months they had grown closer as friends and allies. They told each other quiet a lot, but Midori still spoke to Cassie about more personal things as they were closer in that respect._

"_How long have you been Senshi Uranus?" asked Yami after they had stopped laughing, there were tears of laughter in their eyes. It felt good to laugh like that there had been so many serious things going on._

"_About a month longer than you have been Senshi Saturn" she replied, resting her head on the back of the couch closing her eyes._

"_How did you manage to do everything on your own before you found me?" said Yami watching her friend._

"_Long days, little sleep, hard work and a lot of determination. I would be up for sixty hours straight sometimes. If I didn't have the determination I don't think I would have bothered doing everything I did… I mean college is hard enough without fighting to keep the world safe" she said her eyes still closed. _

'_She must have the determination of thirty eight men to do everything she did.' Yami thought leaning back into the couch. "You lost a lot of sleep then… I've been losing a lot of sleep as well and there are two of us." She said turning her head slightly to look at Midori, who knew what was coming "I mean I've gone from a hundred percent in my tests to ninety eight percent."_

_Midori sweat dropped 'is two percent really that bad?' she thought._

"_And Sere nee-san is starting to ask where I go at lunch I hate saying that I had to go home to do homework when she knows I'm not!" Her voice was getting higher and louder and starting to give Midori a headache._

_Midori stood up and headed towards the kitchen to make tea for them both, she needed to put something warm in that girl's hand to calm her down, Yami followed her still telling her about how everything is hard in her life._

"_Not only am I failing at college and lying to my family and other friends I also can't fight as well as you. I'm trying to improve I really am but I still get hit with the Youma's attacks more than you! I'm not much help to you."_

_The kettle stopped at the same time as if to punctuate the end of her 'I can't do anything' speech._

"_I've told you many times before Yami-Chan you are improving every time we fight. I do get hit by the Youma, I did today right in the side of the head." Said Midori massaging her temple where she got smacked with the Youma's attack. The bruise covered most of the top right half of her head. "You say you hate lying to Sere-san and your family… Don't you think that I hate lying to Cassie-Chan…? She always tells me the truth on everything and she can always tell when I'm lying." She finished making the tea and handed one to Yami. "Your fighting is fine it is only because you haven't been fighting as long as me. I freaked out when I started fighting I didn't have another Senshi to help me out Apollo isn't the biggest help when you're fighting you know."_

_Yami finally calmed down. Like every time she freaked out._

-oO0Oo-

Recently there has been another two people on the battle field; one calls herself Senshi P. She dresses in a mixture of the Sailors uniform and the Senshi uniform, the only thing that defines her is that she fights like us. She has lots of diamonds all over her clothes; it's almost like she's a princess of some sort. Yami-Chan and I want to ask her but she doesn't stay long enough after a battle for us to talk to her. All she says is "Don't let your bonds weaken" before she leaves the battle field. What's that supposed to mean?

The other person dresses like an officer of some sort, his suit's ironed so sharply it looks like you could cut yourself if you touched it. His blue eyes are so cold that they are like ice. We don't know his name, he doesn't talk at all. After we have defeated the latest Youma he never looks happy, merely throws us a dirty look and disappears in front of us. We don't know where he disappears to. All we know is that he always be there at the next battle.

"Midori-Chan?" asked Cassie-Chan. I was in the shopping centre with Cassie-Chan looking for a new shirt for college; it was the first chance that we really had to hang out since the restaurant incident. We never saw much of each other since all this started. I had really missed spending every weekend together. We always had so much fun, we would try new things. Like one time we tried a new sushi restaurant that opened recently. I begged her to go for days, she wasn't keen on the idea but I got her to come with me. I don't think the sushi agreed with her, she was off sick for two days after that. She only forgave me when bought her a CD with her favorite actress singing did she forgive me. I had no chocolate for two weeks but I didn't mind.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something"

"Of course you can Cassie-Chan, we're best friends are we not?" I smile at her.

"I guess…" she went back to looking through the rack "…Say I had a big secret… would you leave me standing alone?" she asked me, her eyes steadily fixed upon the rack.

"No Cassie-Chan… I'll never leave your side" I smile "I'm sorry but you're stuck with me now till I die" She turned and smiled back at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked curiously. I knew there had to be something troubling her to make her act like this.

"I want to tell you something…" She said with her hands in her pocket "I-" my Telitia~s went off in my pocket.

"Hold that thought" I say taking out my Telitia~s "Mushi-Mushi, Midori desu"

"Midori-Chan! Come to the park there's a lot of Youma!" Yami-Chan sounded terrified. I was worried about Yami-Chan… but I couldn't leave Cassie-Chan either. It was my friend or the earth. I groaned. Senshi had to protect the earth till the end that was my duty.

"Gomen ne Cassie-Chan" I said while putting my Telitia~s back in to my pocket "Okasan wants me to come home… I forgot to… to… clean out the cupboard under the stairs…heh… I was supposed to do it last night"

I hated lying to her. The look on her face told me she knew why yet strangely she didn't look angry... she looked as if she understood oddly enough. I turned and started ran towards the park. Running into a secluded ally I summoned my sapphire pendant and glanced around, luckily no-one was nearby.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP"

I ran out of the ally as Senshi Uranus. In the distance I could see Saturn fighting valiantly against the trio of Youma that had surrounded her. "SATURN HOLD ON!" Calling upon my space sword I ran as fast as I could to Yami-Chan. Two hundred yards…one hundred… Something caught the back of my Fuku and pulled me violently back, a sharp blow hit me in the back of the head sending me whimpering to the floor. Staggering slightly, I got up and turned to see the icy eyes of the mysterious officer. He walked towards me; those icy eyes seemed to be searching for something. He took my chin into his hand looking closely at me.

"Hmmm... looks like you're not her." He let go of my face and walked towards Yami-Chan. I stood there confused. Who was he looking for? Why did he look so closely at me? All those questions and more running through my head, maybe Apollo could help me there. My train of thought derailed when I heard a scream. I recognised that scream anywhere... Yami-Chan! When I finally got there I saw Senshi Saturn trying to protect a little boy from the trio of Youma.

"Silent wall" She screamed, trying to protect her and the little boy that hadn't gotten away. I saw the fear in her eyes; she was just as scared of the Youma as the little boy was.

"WOLRD SHAKING!" I shouted punching the ground. It took out the Youma closest to Saturn and the little boy. I jumped over the remaining Youma landing next Saturn. "Gomen ne, I'm late" the look on her face told me she was happy to see me. I looked round taking in the surroundings; three other Youma but no other injured people as far as I could tell. My Senshi powers came to the fore as I continued scanning the area. Again there were other people on the battle, a flash of glittering diamonds betrayed Senshi P while the unknown officer had such an aura of darkness about him he could clearly be seen.

"Saturn... when I say.... attack" I whispered grabbing my space sword, she nodded. Her silence glaive disappeared from her hands as she moved into a fighting stance. I ran towards the closest Youma jumping just as I got near it "now!" I shouted to Saturn, she began her fiery attack "Space sword…blaster!" I shouted, letting the spinning bolts fly from the sword.

"Death Flame!" Her attack flew through the air hitting the same Youma I aimed for. It disintegrated before us with a howl of pain.

"Two down, two to go" She said. I smiled at her, she seemed to finally be getting the confidence to fight and win. I turned to see Senshi P run towards a Youma; her diamond dagger pointing right where it's heart should have been.

"Diamond power!" A bright light shone out from the point of the dagger hitting the Youma, but she didn't stop there, she kept on running till she had completely impaled the Youma on the shining blade. The Youma screamed in pain as it vanished. She looked up to see the final Youma charging at her. I motioned to Yami-Chan to follow me, we jumped over the Youma joining Senshi P. "Attack when I say, Saturn you make sure the Youma can't get any closer" Senshi P gave the orders and to my surprise I found myself obeying. Saturn nodded, her glaive materializing in her hand. She ran towards the final Youma; again Senshi P pointed the dagger at the Youma the light shining upon it's chest as a target.

"NOW!"

"Silent wall!" Yami-Chan swung her Glaive down; a shield of black electricity stopped the Youma in it's tracks.

"WORLD SHAKING!" I shouted. The ball of sky energy flew up from the ground straight towards the Youma

"Diamond power!" Senshi P yelled. All three attacks hit the Youma at once. It screeched in agony as it was hit with the full force of our attack, disintegrating in front of us.

I turned to see the officer walking forward behind me, he sure didn't look happy as he got closer. He started to smile; it wasn't a happy smile at all. He seemed crazy, it was a smile of anger and revenge.

"Well done girls" he said still coming ever closer to the three of us, "You beat four of my Youma" He seemed to be trying to circle me, to get behind me. I automatically went on guard just in case. "Your powers seem strong... but remember I am stronger than all of you put together. I, Jadeite of the Shintennou, a loyal follower of Queen Beryl-sama will destroy all of you..." Suddenly his hand was around my throat. I didn't even see his hand move, he's really fast. "...right here and now." He laughed manically.

If I wasn't currently struggling for air I'd have been thinking "Hello? Hospital? You got any escapees from the psychiatric ward?"

"See you're nothing special, especially if you can't even block this futile attack." His grip tightened around my neck. I heard Saturn gasp in fear, Senshi P stood to the side, eyes blazing, her dagger ready to strike. "Why don't you attack me to save your friend?" He asked looking at them.

None of them moved.

A/N: I nearly finished the next chapter please R&R. If you have any questions please ask away! I don't bite really I don't. Anyway I'm going to have to love you all and leave you all... remember FIVE reviews!


	5. What has happened?

A/N 1: OK I know I said that I wanted FIVE reviews but I felt bad that my usual reviewers Rin314 and The Time Lady had to wait. So this chapter is for them!!! THANK YOU YOU TWO!!!!!

A/N 2: I forgot to say on the last chapter when we met Jadeite to say that the Generals are based on the PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) Generals NOT the anime Generals. I forgot that Jadeite is the only one that looks the same in both anime and live action series. (The others look really different; Kunzite has black hair in the live action series not white like in the anime)

Right now I have to go and REWRITE a chapter for my other story AND IT WAS NEARLY DONE!! bummer hey? I'm making sure I have two copies of all my chapters (My sister's laptop decided to only save a blank doc on my memory stick! DAMN YOU APPLE LAPTOP!!!). Anyway rant over. This will be the last chapter until my exams and holiday with some friends is over. I'll update around the 27th June.

What has happened?!

"_Why don't you attack me to save your friend?" he asked looking at them._

_None of them moved_

I felt helpless, so very helpless. Jadeite's hand tightened around my throat and started to lift me off the ground. I didn't have any strength to attack him myself. I could see Saturn out the corner of my eye she looked scared.

"Saturn, attack him now!" Senshi P shouted to her, her own dagger pointed at the General

"I can't! I might hit Uranus!" Saturn was in distress now.

"Saturn! ATTACK HIM NOW!"

"NO!" I heard Saturn crying as I looked at Jadeite. How dare he put Saturn through that! She was so innocent! How dare him! I wanted to hurt him! I tried to kick him but my feet only just brushed his uniform. His grip tightened. I couldn't breathe.

"I should kill you now!" he pulled out his sword bringing the blade to my face. I was scared now, as much as Saturn was. She screamed. My eyes never left Jadeite's I just wanted him to finish me now. I was struggling to breathe. My sight was starting to go.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor gasping for breath. I looked up slightly and there was a blood red rose sticking out of the ground, it wasn't there before. I looked at Jadeite he was looking for something. Saturn was looking for something as well when I looked at her. I started searching as well, for what I didn't know, looking in the trees. I saw someone in the tree behind Senshi P. I thought it was a Child who climbed the tree to get away from the Youma, it wasn't a child though. He started to walk along the branch and there standing in the tree was a man dressed in a tuxedo, in his hand was another blood red rose.

"You know it's rude to do that to a lady especially to one of these fine ladies. I Tuxedo Kamen will not allow you to do that anymore." He jumped down from the branch and walked towards Jadeite. I saw why he was called Tuxedo Kamen; a white mask covered his eyes. I stood up still trying to get the oxygen back to my legs. Jadeite raised his sword pointing it at Tuxedo Kamen-san.

"What fine ladies? All I see are these pathetic excuses of a Sailor Solider" replied Jadeite, his evil smirk made my blood boil. We weren't Sailor Soldiers! We are Senshi! He swung his sword at Tuxedo Kamen-san but he blocked it with his cane. "So you are going to waste your life protecting these pathetic girls?" he said putting all his weight into pushing his sword down on Tuxedo Kamen-san

To say I was angry now would be a major understatement. I was pissed off to the limit. "Pathetic? You think we are pathetic? I was destroying those Youma you sent on my own for months. I think I did quiet well considering I was on my own. Now I have got allies to help me." I grabbed the space sword and ran at him. Just as I was about to strike him he sent an energy ball my way. It caught me square in the chest and I went flying back landing on the ground in front of Saturn. I was in pain but I didn't care when I saw Saturn's face. She had gone as pale as a ghost, her hands were shaking, her eyes wide. I looked down at where the energy ball hit me. I thanked Kami-sama for it not leaving a huge hole in the front of my Senshi uniform. "That wasn't one of my greatest ideas I've ever had." I murmured.

I should get Apollo to have a look at what these uniforms are made of.

"Uranus" Saturn helped me up.

"Send an attack at him, anything. I don't know how long Tuxedo Kamen-san is going to last." I said as I watched Tuxedo Kamen-san and Jadeite fight. I tried again running at Jadeite with the space sword in my hand.

"Death... Flame" the attack flew through the air getting closer and closer to Jadeite. He blocked it that was when I came in and tried to slice him in half. He saw me coming and teleported away.

I turned to see Senshi P but she was no where to be found. Just like normal but I wouldn't mind talking to her to get to know her. She was such a mystery to me. Just like that general. She must be a nice person or she wouldn't help us like this.

I left the park as me, Midori, and headed back to the shopping centre, I wanted that shirt I saw earlier that day. Yami-chan went back to looking for something for her mother. When I got to the shop I was surprised to find Cassie-chan there.

We have known each other since she started the college we go to. He parents moved to Japan from England so naturally Cassie-chan followed them. When she came to the college I was given the job of showing Cassie-chan around the college and taking her to her lessons until she remembered the way. At first it was awkward since she didn't know the language too well she understood what everyone said ninety percent of the time. If she didn't understand we would have repeat what we said but slower. Her replies were slow but usually good. Over the years she became more fluent in Japanese.

Cassie-chan and I seemed to click when she brought in some Manga. But it wasn't the Manga I knew, it was in English. I knew a little English from high school (I flunked English language) but not enough to be able to read or speak it fluently. I showed her my Manga but she couldn't read it too well. So we taught each other our natural tongue. Now I am nearly fluent in English, now if we want to talk privately we just speak in English.

I told her many things about me like that I moved out of my parent's house and that I do karate and she told me things like she loves the theatre and that she lives with her parents and sister. In a way I envied her because she didn't have to worry being alone at home. I had my reasons for moving out of my parent's house but I sometimes missed the three of us being together. But that doesn't matter we agreed that we are like sisters and tell each other everything... well I tell her almost anything. I haven't told her about me being a Senshi.

"Midori-chan,_ how on earth did you get that mark on your neck?_" she was talking in English. I gingerly touched my neck, it hurt slightly I had forgotten that Jadeite had strangled me.

"_That must have been the scarf I had on when I saw _Kurotsuki-kun_ today._" I said. I started looking through the clothes rack looking for the shirt I wanted.

"_Didn't you go and see your mother?_" she asked. She hadn't moved. She watched me looking for the blue shirt I wanted. I mentally kicked myself. This girl was too smart for her own good.

"_I did go, she told me I couldn't go and see her as she had to go out_"

"_Will you stop lying to me?!_"

"What_ are you talking about?_"

"_You told me that you had to go and clean out under the stairs at your mother's house. How can you when she's dead!_"I looked at her, I told her about my mother but she never spoke so bluntly about her before and it hurt it was such a sensitive subject. "_I-I didn't mean that_"

"_No you're right, I shouldn't have used that as a reason you figured it out. I guess I didn't want you knowing I was blowing you off to see _Kurotsuki-kun _hey?_" I said going back to the rack; I didn't want to talk about where I was or my mother.

"_Then why did you tell me yesterday that _Kurotsuki-kun_ was going to the library?_" she said her voice sounded calm and full of disappointment. I hated disappointing her. "_You are also spending a lot of time with _Muzai-san_."_

"_We have a class together of course I'm going to spend time with her_" I said. She knew she was like my sister. She knew that she my only family.

"_I know that! But you blow me off to see her as well as Kurotsuki-kun. You tell me your training extra for karate or that you doing some work for your sport course, but then I find out you and Muzai-san went out and did something_" I pick up the shirt I was looking for and looked at her. It broke my heart when I saw the look on my face, she looked heart broken. "_Have I done anything wrong? If I have tell me! We used to talk about everything now I don't even see you._"

"_A lot's been going on recently_" I say as I go over to the cash register. I keep moving so I don't tell her about me being Senshi Uranus. I really want to tell her though.

"_Is there anyway I can help?_" I don't answer just pay for my shirt and walk out the shop and to the park where the battle just was_ "_Midori-chan _you can tell me anything_"

"_I know I can, but this one I have to workout on my own_" I turned to look at her, she looked angry with me.

"_Fine then. I was going to tell you something but it seems I won't be able to trust you._" She turned her back to me "_when you can tell me what is going on in your life I'll tell you what's going on in mine_" she walked away from me, her head held high. I groaned and punched my bag, making Apollo fall out falling in a feathery heap on the floor.

"Sometimes I'm thankful you two talk English when arguing. It means I don't have to cringe at the harsh things said," he says preening his feathers back to what they were before I punched him out of my bag. I glare at him.

"You do realise that I could have lost the only family I have right?" I say sitting on the grass. I didn't mean to make her feel like that. We sat in silence for I long while. Passers by would stare at me when they saw Apollo sitting there either preening his feathers or pecking at the ground. I could imagine Cassie-chan saying something like '_take a picture it will last longer_' making me laugh. I wouldn't say it myself as I was brought up to be polite and keep my head down. My mother taught me to treat others how I wanted to be treated. I really miss her sometimes.

By the time I spoke again I was lying down on the grass watching the clouds go by. "You know Apollo, sometimes I wish it was back the way it was before I met you. So then I could have Cassie-chan back."

"But you have a duty to protect this planet and the princess. You can't always have life the way you want it Midori-chan" I heard him start scratching around again.

"It's not fair though!"

"You know if you talk to yourself you're considered mentally unstable" replied... that wasn't Apollo I sat up and saw Apollo wasn't in sight. I looked round and saw a man standing there. I knew he was taller than me. He stood there in front of me with his arms crossed.

"And what if I like being mentally unstable?" who was this guy? I disliked him already. A 'nice to meet you' wouldn't have gone a miss. But what worried me was that he might have heard Apollo talking to me.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," he said as if reading my thoughts. I turned away from him picking up my bag and walking away from him. "I guess I'll call you Huffy-san then" he called out. I stopped in my tracks, what my mother taught me going straight out the window.

"Call me that again and I swear to you I will get you back," I say walking right up to him. I was angry with him, not at him exactly but I was angry and he was I closest thing I could lash out at. Probably a good kick to the head would knock him out. And what was better was I would probably never see him again. Tokyo was a big city. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I knew it was Apollo telling me to keep my temper. I turned and walked away.

Over the next few weeks I tried to talk to Cassie-chan but she ignored me. I knew I was in the dog house, but I kept trying to talk to her. I apologised over and over again to her but she still didn't listen. I wanted so much to tell her about being Senshi Uranus, or quit so I could tell her that I was a Senshi then it'll go back to what it was. I would find her sitting alone on the grassy area eating her sandwiches while reading her Manga. I tried to ask her questions but she would just gather her things up and go somewhere else.

I told Yami-chan to start fighting on her own so then I could try and talk to Cassie-chan more. But she seemed to disappear. I could never find her. Yami-chan would call me when there was more than one Youma. When I saw her fight, when I did go, she was much better at fighting. At least something good came out of Cassie-chan not talking to me.

It had been two weeks since Cassie-chan stopped talking to me. I still tried to talk to her; I had learnt her ways of avoiding me and countered it every time. I was trying to talk to her in the shopping centre. She walked off like usual and I went to follow her when I heard someone talking to me.

"If she didn't want to talk to you now, what makes you think she will want to talk to you in two minutes time?" came a voice. I hated that man even more. I turned to see Chiba-san standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask standing in front of him my hands on my hips. "I don't remember asking your opinion," I continue. He continued looking at me. "You do realise it's not polite to stare at people" I guess some of Cassie-chan's character rubbed off on to me. Maybe not as bold as her but a little bit like her.

"Huffy-san is in a mood again then" he said nodding to himself, almost confirming it to himself. I was beyond angry now. I left Apollo at home today. I didn't want him saying 'I told you so' when Cassie-chan walked away again.

"You think you're the best calling me that don't you?!"

"Eh-?"

"Fine then, I'll fight you tomorrow four o'clock at the gym on Toyama. You, me and our fists then we will see who the best really is!" I turned and walked away leaving him there speechless. As I walked towards the fountain I saw Yami-chan she was sitting next to someone I couldn't see who it was. I went over to see her. I stopped where I was when I heard the other person talk about me, hiding behind a wall.

"Muzai-san I don't like not talking to Midori-chan, could you try and ask her what's going on? I mean you hang around with her a lot more than I see her so you might be able to get her to tell you or maybe she's told you?" I know that voice from anywhere. It broke my heart. Like me, she wanted what we had before all this happened.

"She just has a lot on at the moment" I heard Yami-chan say "She keeps on cancelling things with me so then she can try and make it up to you." I slouch against the wall. I don't know whether to be happy to hear that she hates not talking to me or to be sad because she's turning to Yami-chan for help.

I walked away from them. I was going to tell Apollo that I quit. I'm sure that Yami-chan will be alright on her own, she's improved so much since I stopped going to every fight. I need Cassie-chan talking to me again. I need to have my family back. I walk home with my eyes on the pavement in front of me. When I got home I found Apollo dozing on the make sift perch and towel rack.

"Apollo" I call to him shaking him slightly. He slowly woke up.

"I take it Cassie-san didn't talk to you." He said, "I suggest you forget her and move on as–"

"The entire world is at stake. I know Apollo you keep saying" I knew he was going to lecture me on how important it was to fight, so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Apollo just followed me. I was only half listening to him.

"That's why you need to forget about your friend so–"

"Apollo I quit" I said looking at the cup in my hands. I can't forget about Cassie-chan

"No you're not." He said it so matter of fact-ly.

"Who died and made you my boss!" I was angry at him. Was it too much to have your best friend by your side?

"The king and queen of Hera in the past life." he replied calmly

"To be honest I couldn't really care about the past or the fighting right now!" I say, "I just want Cassie-chan back!" a single tear runs down my face. "I need her; she is the only one of my friends that actually cares if I starve to death."

"Midori-chan I said earlier you can't always have your way" I stay silent "I care if you starve or not."

"You only care if I'm well enough to fight" the venom was dripping from the words I said. I reach up undoing my transformation necklace and placing it on the table in the lounge. Along with my Senshi phone. "I quit," I say turning and walking out the door.

I had to tell Yami-chan and Cassie-chan I quit now. I walked towards the restaurant that Yami-chan's uncle owned. I found her in the kitchen cleaning the counters.

"Yami-chan, do you have a minute?" I say leaning against the counter. She nodded and put the cloth she was using in the sink and turned to look at me. I just stared ahead of me. "Don't think badly of me… Onegai"

"Why would I thing bad of you? You're always saving me." What she said stuck the knife in and twisted it. I physically winced when she said that.

"Because I won't be saving you anymore" I say turning my back to her. I don't want her to see the tears that trickle silently down my face. "I told Apollo that I quit being a Senshi… Gomen" I walked out of the kitchen leaving Yami-chan alone to her thoughts. I never looked at her; I didn't want to see her face when I told her. I knew her face would have made me not want to quit.

You will probably think bad of me for doing that to her but, my best friend Cassie-chan, who is my family since I left home two years ago, just told me she didn't trust me. If she can't trust me, my own family, then no-one can.

I don't bother to wipe the tears from my face as I walk to Cassie-chan's home. I knock on the door and her mother answers the door. "Midori-chan, come in." she says ushering me through the door. "Cassie is up stairs in her room if you want to go up" I nod my head to say I heard her, my fringe covering my eyes as I take off my shoes and pass her.

I knock on Cassie-chan's door. I'd usually burst into her room straight away trying to scare her. But right now I don't deserve that privilege. "Cassie-chan?" I call through the door to her. She opens the door and stands to the side letting me pass. I kneel down on the cushions on the floor. "Cassie-chan... I want to tell you something," I say to her. I'm looking down at my hands in my lap.

She kneels down on another cushion, her eyes burning in my direction. She doesn't say anything, she just keels there looking at me. I look up at her; she doesn't look angry or happy that I am here. She has a neutral look on her face.

"You probably wont believe me if I tell you though. But please listen to what I'm saying to you." She nods, still looking at me. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, Apollo wouldn't let me tell anyone. He's my pet owl... well he isn't exactly a pet, he's my advisor. He kept on telling me to stop apologizing to you, but I didn't so I quit. I thought that if I quit, then we could go back to what it was like before all this." I looked up at her, she looked confused.

"What are you on about Midori-chan? Owls don't talk"

"This one does, he told me I had to fight Youma because it was my destiny" she is looking even more confused with every word I say. "On the news you must have heard of two girls fighting Youma."

"How can I not hear about it?" she said

"I am one of them... was one of them, Senshi Uranus. I quit because you mean more to me than fighting the Youma. I want to have my best friend back... and if it means giving up being a Senshi so be it." She didn't say anything. "Cassie-chan... please say something, anything."

"You really are a baka aren't you?" she said. I was confused why was she calling me an idiot? "Go back and tell that...that owl that you want to keep on fighting."

"I can't do that!" I say standing up.

"Why not?!"

"Because if I did you wouldn't like the fact I wasn't spending time with you." I looked around the room, looking everywhere but her.

"Baka! I thought it was because you hated me." I was shocked when I heard that.

"How can I hate you?! You are the only one who actually cares! Kurotsuki-kun doesn't and he supposed to be my boyfriend! So when you told me you didn't want to talk to me... I was heart broken. I asked Apollo if I could tell you and he said no... I hated lying to you!" I looked her right in the eye as the tears started to fall down my cheeks "I hated myself for it."

"Igen Midori! Listen to what I am saying! If you stop fighting now what about all those people who rely on you, what will they do? What about your comrade? Does she mean anything to you? I've seen the look on her face when she is fighting she is frightened, she's even worse on her own."

"How do you know what Saturn looks like when she's fighting?" I ask we don't answer questions to the media. We leave as soon as possible.

"......Like you said you've been on the news, there was a phone camera at one of your fights, they showed it on the news and she doesn't look very brave, she looks scared."

"She will get better. She's improved a lot already. Anyway I already told her I quit. I left the Senshi phone Apollo gave me and my transformation necklace at home... Apollo has it," I said kneeling back down. Cassie-chan hasn't moved since she kneeled down earlier, she sighs.

"If you somehow let me know that you where a... a-a Senshi I wouldn't have minded really... go and tell Apollo you can still fight."

"Honto ni?" I looked at her, my eyes wide. "You want me to fight? You want me to go back to Apollo and say I want to fight again?"

"Hai" I didn't know what to do, so I leaned over and hugged her tight, she hugged back. I got Cassie-chan back, my one person family. She was all family members jammed into one person. She acted like a mother when I was being silly, she was like my sister when we were having fun, and she was also like a father when I wanted to date sometimes. She only just let Kurotsuki-kun pass the 'boyfriend test'. It feels like I've known her for hundreds of years sometimes not just two.

"Arigato" I whisper, a happy tear running down my face. We stayed like that for a while; I imprinted the memory into my heart. I never tell Kurotsuki-kun that it is Cassie-chan I love more but it's true. I know she truly cares what goes on; Kurotsuki-kun is more worried about university. Don't get me wrong Kurotsuki-kun is a good guy; he just wants to make sure he can help support us when we do move in together.

"Midori-chan go and tell Apollo you want your transformation necklace back." She said pushing me away from her. I nodded and ran out the door.

"I'm off" I call to her putting on my shoes and running out the door. I ran non-stop home I was so happy.

-oO0Oo-

"So you're telling me you've told Cassie-san" he sounded too calm "What the hell where you thinking?! What if the Dark Kingdom finds out?!" he wasn't shouting, he was screeching at me.

"Apollo I want to keep my hearing for the rest of my life you know" I said my hands firmly over my ears. "She won't tell a soul, Apollo, I know her." was all I said dropping the subject and picking up my transformation necklace, putting it on. I told Yami-chan I came back. She was over the moon. I think she was more relieved that she didn't have to fight on her own.

When I went to bed that night I had more dreams of the people I didn't know, but Cassie-chan seemed to be there dressed in formal gowns. But when I called her different name came out _Nienna._I woke up confused. Why was Cassie-chan called Nienna? What happened to me? Why we were dressed like princesses? The scary thing was that it seemed familiar. I had never worn a gown like that.

I didn't ponder on it for long though I had to get ready for the fight with Chiba-san. I sifted through my clothes trying to find my fighting clothes. I finally found them, dark blue jeans that were easy to move in and a short sleeved shirt. I picked up a belt. A simple dark blue one with lightening bolts stitched into the material on the other side a simple phrase embroided on the belt _'aishiteru'_Okasan gave it to me and I wear it most of the time. I taught my self to use it when fighting and now I can defend myself quite well.

I change in to my jogging suit and went for a run around the park, passing happy families, teenaged girls with their mother. I envy them. They all have a mother and father to go to if they need help. I don't have a father and my mother passed away three years ago. I run faster so I don't think of the family I don't have anymore, pounding the ground as hard as I can. The burning in my muscles makes me feel better.

When I return home I take a shower, thinking about the last couple of months, I've improved with the fighting, I knew how to fight before I became Senshi Uranus as I do karate. I know I'll be able to win against Chiba-san. I get out of the shower and change into my fighting clothes and braid my hair. I leave the flat again heading towards Toyama. When I get there I find Chiba-san already there, he's warming up. I take off my shoes and socks and start stretching.

"Konnichiwa, Chiba-san" I say to him. He doesn't reply I look over and find him stuck in a stretching position. I laugh to myself "I'll help you" I say walking over to him and helping him up.

"Arigato"

"Shall we start this then" I say moving into a defensive stance. He nodded moving into his own stance. We stood there for a while. "Are you chickening out now Chiba-san?" I say.

I want him to attack me first so then I know his speed. He does. I block his punch and deliver one to his stomach. I don't hit him hard just enough so he feels it. I go to punch him again to the stomach but he blocks it and kicks me to the side. I jump back putting distance between us. I take off me belt holding it in my hand it dangling to the floor.

"That's not fair!" he says.

"I didn't say anything about not using clothing to help" I say holding the belt in both hands in front of me. I run forward dodging his punches and kicks, moving behind him putting the belt around his neck. I don't apply much pressure, just enough to make him stop in his tracks. He tries to pry the belt from his neck but I don't budge. He tries to reach back and grab me but I'm too far away for him to grab.

"Give?" I ask, my voice the sweetest I can get it. He struggles for a little longer before stopping.

"Give," he said his arms limp by his sides. I had wounded his large ego. I removed the belt and walked away from him. I hear him run towards me. Just before he got to me I moved ever so slightly out the way and he went flying past me, into the wall.

"You know, you shouldn't really run into walls." I said putting my belt back on. He peeled himself off the wall, in front of me stood a man with a very badly damaged ego and a bleeding nose. The look he gave me could have killed me if looks alone could kill.

"You did that on purpose," he stated. He started putting on his own shoes

"What do you expect, me to stand there and let you attack me? I don't think so," I said putting on my own shoes. "So… call it quits?" I said standing up. He grunted and left the gym. I smiled to myself, what I did today; I had brought him down back to earth. Maybe now he will treat me with some sort of kindness.

When I got home I found a note stuck to the door. _'Teach me to fight like you and I will call it quits'_it said when I read it. I knew it was Chiba-san. My day just got better and better.

* * *

Right I hoped you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you like or don't like about Characters. Tell me your fave part so far! My fave line so far is the "You want owl shishkabab for dinner or something?!" when we found saturn.

If you want to see what the characters look like there is a link on my homepage to a folder of pictures I've made of the characters. Keep checking the folder because I'm always making new dolls! I've just made beach and Halloween! I'll put them up after this is posted! Right I've got to run, I've got to write a chapter for 'In his string arms'.


	6. Leaving Home

A/N: Hey Everyone! Exams and Holiday is over! The holiday was amazing! Me and my friend did Sooo much. Anyway here's the next chapter as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I am just borrowing the idea of Sailor Moon for this fic.

Leaving home

_It's a beautiful end to a great day; the Kowareta family were by the river. They had just spent the day in the park playing. Igen watched her daughter down by the water with her father looking through the grass._

"_Mama! Look what I found!" Midori shouts to her mother, who is standing on the bank. "Mama!" she runs to her mother, her father following closely. When she gets to the top she holds out her had showing her mother what she found. In her tiny hand there was a single four leaf clover. "Mama! I found one!" the four year old girl placed the clover in her mother's hand. The little girl in front of her always brightened her day with all the things she found out._

"_I'll keep it always." she says placing the clover in a tissue. Uragiri, her husband, scooped up the little girl. Her little hands rubbing at her eyes "come, Midori-chan it's time for bed" she said. The little girl didn't complain she only drifted off in her father's arms._

_The couple walked home in near silence, until Uragiri had to ask._

"_Igen –why did you do that?"_

-oO0Oo-

Me and Cassie-chan walk around the shopping centre. She asks about the Youma attacks when I see her. She seems to be interested in Senshi P, she always asks about her. I tell her all she wants to know about Senshi P and the outer Senshi.

"Midori-chan... what happened to that general guy Jerrold?"

"Jerodo?" I wasn't very good when it came to names in English. You see in Japan our names mean something when translated into another language such as English. "Don't you mean Jadeite?" she nodded "He hasn't come to a single fight since Tuxedo Kamen-san turned up and saved me" it was true Jadeite hadn't turned up to a fight since that day. The Youma still come, just not Jadeite. "Senshi P tried her best to help Saturn but it didn't work" I say walking into a shop. "Saturn needs to trust her a lot more before she follows Senshi P like she does me"

"By the sound of it you spend more time on your backside than you do fighting. When Saturn fights, she gets a few knocks but still stays standing" she says trying to drag me away from the candy counter.

"Cassie-chan" I say glaring at her "are you really my best friend?"

"Hey, I tell it how it is." she says still trying to pull me away from the candy. "Would you leave the _sweets_ alone!" she says letting go of my arm. Me ending up with my face planted on the floor in front of the counter. Sometimes I wondered if she did that sort of thing on purpose. "If you want _sweets_ you have to earn them." I get up trying to look at my nose the last thing I needed was another broken bone or serious injury. Cassie-chan only laughed at me.

"Apollo will kill me if I have another injury. I got an ear bashing when I didn't dodge the Youma's attack." I said picking up a chocolate bar. I paid for the chocolate and we left the shop.

"At least Senshi P doesn't have to worry about getting hurt you do it all for her." she said.

"Like I said are you really my best friend?" I ask standing in front of her.

"Who else would take on the job to make sure you're still alive at the end of the day? It's a full time job." She said smiling sweetly at me. I knew she was only joking and I loved it, it was taking my mind off what happened three years ago today. "Midori-chan hurry up we've got to get back to college!" She said grabbing my arm; it had my chocolate bar in, which I was trying to eat. I had no choice but to leave the chocolate for later.

We arrived at college with two minutes to spare. I ran up to my class, almost falling up the stairs. When I got there I found that there was a new girl standing at the front of the class. I usually sat on my own in that class so there was a free seat next to me.

"Nice of you to join us Igen-san" said Sensei as I sat down in my usual seat. "Today we have a new student starting in this class. She is a transfer from America, I will not tolerate people leaving her out because she is not born in Japan" he continued. Beside him stood a girl that looked a little shorter than me with dark blond hair with blue eyes that shined with happiness, freckles were peppered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She stepped forward.

"_Good afternoon, my name is Susan._" She said bowing to everyone. Everyone but me laughed at her.

"You're in Japan not America, dumb ass," said the guy sitting behind me. The girl's eyes started to water. I stood up turning on the guy, leaning over his desk, my fist clenched in front of his face.

"_You're the _dumb ass_ if you can't understand what she is saying_" I reply in perfect English. The little boy in front of me cowered in his seat. I turned and sat back down, motioning to the girl to sit down next to me. Sensei said nothing about me turning on the boy behind. He carried on with the lesson. I think Sensei didn't say anything because he didn't understand what I was saying to the person behind me.

After the lesson I walked out of the class room going to the normal meeting place where I met up with Cassie-chan, Sere-chan and Yami-chan. "_Thank you for what you did in there_" came a voice I turned to see Susan-san standing there.

"It's nothing, but I think you should talk in Japanese from now on" I said as I walk along the corridor her beside me.

"Ah! Gomen I just spoke the first thing that came into my head and it was English. At least I bowed ne?" she said laughing at herself. "How come you didn't laugh when the others did? You didn't have to do that." I stopped walking.

"It's because I have a friend whose first language is English as well. She taught me English, and we talk to each other in English quite a bit." I smiled, looking at my phone. "Damn I got to run! I've got to meet my said friend five minutes ago" I said starting to run off to meet Cassie-chan.

"I'll come with you then!" said Susan-san. I looked over and saw her running along side me; I was surprised because no-one could keep up with my running. This girl was amazing. We arrived there thirty seconds later after dodging people in the corridor. She wasn't out of breath either, I looked at the girl, she didn't look like a runner or a fighter or any sort of athlete. I held out my held my hand out to the girl.

"I'm Igen Midori" I said shaking her hand. I heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Cassie-chan standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You're late" she said picking up her bag we were going to go back to mine so we could revise for an exam we had coming up.

"Gomen, gomen" I say, bowing. "I got talking to Susan-san, a new student in my class. Shall we go then?" I continue waking to the door waiting for Cassie-chan to catch up.

"Could I come with you please" asked Susan-san.

"Not really, we have things to talk about and revision to do," said Cassie-chan leaving the room.

"Gomen" I said leaving the room also following Cassie-chan. We walked towards my flat "Ne Cassie-chan can we make a side stop? There's somewhere I have to go today" I say looking down at the ground.

"Where is it?" she sounds so happy right now.

"The cemetery near here." And I sound upset, right now we are complete contrast at the moment.

"Why? There isn't any funeral today." She said she stopped where she was. I turn and looked at her.

"I want you to meet someone" I say. I keep walking, she says things to me but I don't answer or listen to her. I know she knows I'm upset about something; she's trying to lift the mood.

We arrive at the cemetery; we walk past headstone after headstone. I know where she will be, I've been here many times. No-one knows I come here. We walk to the back of the cemetery and there in the corner is a small head stone. The headstone was a little dirty. I hear a gasp behind me; Cassie-chan has just read who was lying here.

"I'll get some water" said Cassie-chan; I nod my eyes not leaving the headstone. I read the characters engraved on the pale stone, over and over again:

Here lays Kowareta Igen  
A beautiful woman and wonderful mother.

In heaven she finally found peace.

Okasan. I miss her so much. I wish she was still here. Today is the anniversary of Okasan's death. She died three years ago today. I was sixteen when she passed away, seventeen when I disowned my father and moved out on my own. I don't have a father; if it wasn't for Cassie-chan I would be alone right now.

Cassie-chan comes back with a bucket of water and a cloth. I take it from her and start to wash Okasan. I wipe away graffiti, dirt and grime that are on the grave. When I'm done it looks nearly new. Cassie-chan hands me a single red rose, I look at her, and I see tears in her eyes. "Arigato" I say, my own tears starting to freefall down my cheeks. I rarely cried, only when I came to see Okasan.

"Midori-chan?" I look at her "How did she end up here?" she asked "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…if you can't. I don't mind"

"She passed away three years today; she would still be here though, if my father didn't do what he did." I look back at the headstone. "I'll tell you but let me introduce you first, Okasan, this is my best friend Cassie-chan, the girl I told you about, now she also knows about me being a Senshi. She is a good person. Cassie-chan this is Okasan or Mama when I was little" Cassie-chan bows.

When we leave we go back to my flat, where I tell her about Okasan.

-oO0Oo-

"_Igen –why did you do that?"_

"_What do you mean? Do what?" Igen replies. She tries to take Midori away from her husband, but he moves her out of her reach. "Uragiri-kun give me Midori-chan, you might drop her. You're drunk."_

-oO0Oo-

"He was always drunk; he would come home after work drunk. He was drunk on the same day Okasan left forever."

-oO0Oo-

_Uragiri stumbled through the door of the home him, Igen and Midori shared. It wasn't five o'clock yet and he was drunk. Midori was on the couch in the living room. She had just finished her first year of high school and she wanted to tell her father how her tests went. She was proud of herself since she came fifth in her class. She wasn't the best in her class but her Okasan was proud of her, she wanted her father to be proud of her too._

_He walked right past her when she stood up to talk to him; he stumbled into the kitchen opening the fridge pulling out a beer bottle. She stood behind him; she really wanted to tell him. He turned and nearly crashed into her._

"_Papa, I wanted to tell you –"_

"_Move out of the way you stupid little girl" he snared at her. Pushing her out of his way, she landed against the counter knocking a glass to the floor smashing. Igen came running into the room. She was shocked and angry at her husband. She walked over to her husband and slapped him._

"_Don't you ever do that to Midori-chan! What if you hurt her badly?! She is a lot smaller than you!" she said, she didn't back away from her husband; he was at least head and shoulders taller than her._

"_Well, if that useless little girl stayed out of my way she wouldn't get hurt, would she?" Midori stood up, she watched the scene in front of her in horror. "If that brat wasn't born, I would be a free man. If you didn't fall pregnant I would be having the time of my life" he continued._

"_How can you say that about your own daughter?! You said 'Let's keep the baby' and you were happy when she was born just like I was!" he pushed her away from him; she lost her balance falling on to the broken glass. Midori screamed, her father seemed to sober when she screamed. He looked at his wife and saw the blood covering the floor. Igen tried to get up but the glass in her back moved cutting deeper. Uragiri paled what had he done. Midori moved first she knelt down next to her mother, not caring about the glass on the floor._

"_Okasan, don't move it will be ok" she said "don't move" she looked at her father "Papa call the ambulance!" he didn't move he just looked at his wife. "Papa!" he ran to the phone._

"_Midori-chan… don't be harsh on your father he loves you really, it's only stress" she said her voice was quiet, she coughed roughly and winced_

"_How cant you say that?! Look what he's done!" she cried. No reply came. Later at the hospital they found that a piece of glass had sliced her aorta to shreds beyond repair. She couldn't be saved. Midori thought it was her fault at the beginning but she soon realised that if her father hadn't been drunk she wouldn't be dead._

-oO0Oo-

"Do you know why he was always drunk?" asked Cassie-chan, she held a hot drink in her hands.

"He told me that he thought Okasan was cheating on him, so he would drink and abuse her." I say placing mine on the table. We were in the lounge of my flat. I was sitting on the floor; she was sitting on the couch.

"Was she cheating on him?" she asked

"Kami-sama! No! She wouldn't do such a thing!" I say "She loved me and... that man. She was wearing the clover I found for when I was four in a glass locket." I smile to myself She did keep it always. She always kept her promises.

"Why don't you live with your father?" she asked looking at me

"I stayed with him for a year because I thought I had to, but he got worse with his drinking, he would try and hurt me in physical and emotional ways. One time he nearly convinced me that I was a mistake that I was just an accident but I remembered how Okasan would always smile at me or talk to me about boys all the mother type things, so I moved out. I still haven't forgiven him for pushing her. I disowned him when he nearly hospitalised me; I told him I wouldn't end up like Okasan." I said "I changed my name from _Kowareta _to _Igen _so he can not find me."

"Your mother's name. But your father can still track you."

"Hai, I wanted to have something of hers. I know he could, he knows where I am roughly, he also knows Kurotsuki-kun but I don't let that get to me" I stood taking the empty cups to the kitchen.

"And if he knocks on the door?" she asks following me.

"I'll slam the door in his face and bolt it!" I hear a gasp I turn to Cassie-chan she's looking at the sink, I turn round and see a broken cup and blood in the sink, I must have slammed the cup to hard in the sink I just bandage my hand and return to the lounge Cassie-chan following, she didn't say anything about my hand. We sat in silence after that, the only sound we heard was the street outside and our steady breathing.

"How about me, you and the Muzai-sans' go out and have fun tonight?" Said Cassie-chan I nodded. We arranged to meet in the park just after dark. She left my flat, she smiled I felt better after telling her about Okasan.

I left the flat and walked towards the park. I know it wasn't time to meet them yet but I wanted to think, the Sakura trees were in bloom, the ground was covered in petals that had already fallen, I sit down at a base the of one of the trees. I think of Okasan, I see her smiling face behind my eye lids when I close them. "Mama, daisuki dayo!" I heard, I told her many times, I loved the smile she smiled when I said that.

-oO0Oo-

Its spring when I get to earth and I see the girl I want to see the most, is sitting among the cherry blossom trees. She almost seems at home under these trees as she watches the flowers dance down to the grass around her. If you saw her there and knew nothing of her you would think she is just an everyday girl. But if you know her like I do, then you would know that she is a warrior of strength and storms Senshi Uranus protecting the world she lives on from the Youma and Dark Kingdom. Yet she doesn't fight because she _has _to protect the world, she does it because she _wants_ to protect the world. She maybe clumsy and a bit of a glutton but she tries her best all the time.

She grabs a blossom out of the air, holding it firmly so it doesn't disappear like our past did. I know she remembers parts of it even if she doesn't know it. I watch her from afar not wanting to intrude on her time alone. I know someone will turn up soon enough. The clouds above us spread widely across the sky joining our own world to the others out there. Joining us to past life we all once had, because we saw the same sky in the past. I know we did. I don't know how but we did.

I know she aches for someone and it isn't that boyfriend she's with, she aches for the man she loved in the past, someone who had the same dreams as her, the same outlook on life as she, someone who loved her because of who she was and not of who she could be. Like now. She isn't happy with him; she doesn't want to acknowledge the fact she is unhappy with him. I know the girl sitting under that cherry blossom tree. I know her from a long time ago.

She looks at the sky as if she is searching for something, for what I don't know, but she searches the sky. She starts to hum to herself, I don't know the tune, but it soothes me and wraps me in the warmth she emits. She closes her eyes, resting her head against the tree; she looks peaceful, like an angel. She has an angelic face, with skin touchable and soft looking. A dainty but strong nose, the only thing betrays her strength of a Senshi when she is relaxed like that, almost venerable. But she doesn't keep her eyes shut for long; they open quickly as if not to miss a thing.

When I watch her like this, when she is alone, she seems open. You can see who she really is… but only if you look closely at the lines of her face. They are what betray what she is really thinking. You may see her as a happy go lucky girl, with out a care in the world. But I see someone who needs to be loved like a princess, who needs a shoulder to cry on. Her eyes have already seen too much sorrow in the past and now in the present, I don't think even chronos, the father of time, he himself has seen as much sorrow as the girl I'm watching has.

The Sakura blossoms fill the air with its sweet smell. As I inhale the scent around me, our eyes seem to lock onto each other's for a split second. But her eyes move back to the sky searching again for the thing I don't know. The scent around me intoxicates the world around me, making me think, that I, a past ghost, can win the affections of girl full of dignity. But in reality I know she won't, she doesn't like bringing up the past. She lives each day as it comes. She makes the most out of the time she has.

It's starting to get late, the sun is going down. I'm surprise when she doesn't leave; Tokyo is a dangerous place at night for a girl like her and if I know what my master is like they will send someone after her and her kind. She watches the sky as the stars start to come out, but the clouds obscure the view threatening to pour its load over her form sitting there.

"Rain, rain go away" she starts to sing "come again another day" she draws her knees up to her chest hugging them close to her, her head sinks to her knees. When her voices comes this time it is muffled but I still hear the rest of the song, "all the children want to play" her voices sounds like she's crying, she looks up at the sky, her eyes are going pink. She wipes away the offending tears. I want her to believe in me, I want her rely on me and solely me, not that guy she calls a boyfriend. I move closer to her but a twig betrays me.

"I know you're there. Come out!" she says, standing up looking around her. I don't move. We are not ready to meet yet; she won't know who I am. So I will retreat for now and leave our meeting for another day. I turn round to look at her one more time and I see her standing there watching her friends run up to her, apologizing to her for being late for different reasons. She smiles at them, how can I ruin such a happy time for her? How can I turn such a beautiful smile into a sad look that will never leave when she learns it all?

A/N: just to make things a little clear it wasn't Midori or any of the other characters we've met so far talking at the end. I'm evil! I just introduced a character and didn't say who it was! BUT! If you have read the story closely you could probably guess who it is.

Please review the chapter, it only takes two minutes tops if you're going to write a sentence. One word will do.


	7. 61 Imposter

_**A/N:**_** Right this is a little side story just straying from the main story to give you all more information and a laugh in this case. Don't worry we will be back on track next chapter, I had to bring the mood back up from the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Sailor moon in any way shape or form.**

**Enjoy!**

Imposter

"_And that __was Sailor Saturn talking about how easy it is being a Sailor scout LIVE"_

I'm angry; I look at Yami-chan glaring daggers at her. How could she do that?! I made it clear that we DO NOT answer the press after we fight a Youma we leave STRAIGHT AWAY. In the news lately there have been interviews with Senshi Saturn and the press. I called her straight away, telling her to get her ass over as fast as she can.

"I told you many, many times! So why do it!" I shout at her, my hands on my hips as I glare at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she says, she has almost come over shyness around me, she's standing in front of me, looking me straight back in the eye.

"You watch the news don't you! You must have seen the interviews you gave with the press!" none of us back down, she's developed a back bone along the way. I never back down.

"That wasn't me! I leave straight after like you said!" she says, her voice is firm.

"Then why are those interviews everywhere?! We are not celebrities we are protecting this earth so then these Youma can't kill innocent people!"

"I know that!" she shouts

She would have cracked now if she was lying. I walk away from her and start pacing around the room. If she wasn't the one giving these interviews then who is it? There is only on Senshi of each planet, Apollo told me that. We still have to find Neptune and Pluto. Why would someone pretend to be Yami-chan to get attention? But it's not the attention we want. What the Saturn on the TV says puts us down. She tells everyone that we always argue, we don't get along at all. That Saturn works alone all the time. It sounded too dark for Yami-chan but she it was the first person I confronted.

I decided to investigate the phoney Saturn, I followed her when I could but she would always give me the slip, I couldn't go around everywhere in Senshi form. I was running out of options to deal with her.

The first time I tracked her I thanked kami-sama for having acute senses when in senshi form, I picked up the scent of the imposter and followed it for hours but then something would mix with the scent of the imposter and I would spend the next ten minutes trying to focus on the one sent I needed. I gave up when a clock somewhere chimed midnight.

I tried using all my acute senses when looking that person, was she even a person? But they, it was too far away for me to hear them, my hearing would have found them if the were close enough. The bloody coward! My phone went off breaking me from the thought.

"Hai Apollo" I say, he the only one that called me at this time.

"There's a Youma attack in the town, get there now." I hang up the phone and start running towards the town centre. The Youma is too easy when I fight it. I stand there, looking around. Someone else is there. I hear the sound of high heels running and follow them. At last!

I run round the corner "I finally found you" I shout to the imposter she stops in her tracks and turns around.

"It took you long enough Sailor Uranus" she said. She changed in front of me the purple changing into red the skirt shortening into practically nothing, a bow materializing on her chest, I was shocked how could she fight like this? Her red skirt was high up it resembled one of my belts I wore. And they were thin. "In the name of Mars I'll scold you" she said posing. Why pose? It did nothing to kill enemies; it only gave them a chance to size you up.

"Don't you feel ridiculous running around in a skirt that only just covers your ass?" I say looking at my own skirt that goes down to just above my knees.

"The boys like it, so why should we care" she said. "Sailor Uranus, I'm glad we found you. Now we will be able to fight the enemy" she said walking towards me.

"Sailor?!...I am not affiliated with the lights of you" I say. "Of what I heard you are having fun helping the enemy"

"Why would I help that traitor Saturn?" she said "She doesn't want to save Serenity" who was Serenity? I didn't ponder on it for too long.

"Get this through your thick head or I'll beat it in to it." I say walking towards her. "I. Am. Not. Your. Ally! Never was, never will be." I stop in front of her, my nose nearly touching hers.

"Oh you are" she said "one way or another" she tried to punch me, but I stopped her fist her hand in my palm my fingers closed automatically around the fist. I noticed then that our gloves were different; they were full gloves that covered her fingers. Mine were fingerless gloves; it made it easier to hole the space sword. I clench my finger tighter around her fist that is in my hand.

"You don't realise that I'm the on who is in charge of Saturn, so you calling her a traitor, just got you a double beating" I say twisting her arm. "No-one calls my team traitors and get away with it, especially when you were just framing her" I drive my knee into her side and watch her fall to the floor. She starts coughing and wheezing for air. She finally stands in front of me.

"Bitch! My beautiful side, it was perfect! Now no man will want me!" she screams at me. I sweat dropped that was a tap compared my full power, even Saturn could stand up after that tap I just gave this little girl.

"Oh dear you'll have a little bruise" I say grabbing her by the front of her fuku lifting her off the ground "you'll have a lot worst if you impersonate Saturn again, it will be a one way trip into mount Fuji," I say smiling sweetly, dropping her on her ass. I turn to leave.

"Fire soul!" I jump up on the dumpster; the look on her face when she misses me with her attack was priceless, she was fuming, the anger in her eyes would have melted metal if she let it out.

"Quite finished?" I ask as she tries to jump up and join me on top of the dumpster, failing miserably, I crouch down so my face is closer to her. "Do you want to continue fighting?" she glared at me. I jumped down "fine then but no crying when you lose."

"What makes you think I'll lose?" she asks, I moved fast sweeping her legs out from underneath her and punching her straight in the chest and stomach. She landed on the ground in a heap.

"That" I say and walk away from her. She doesn't say anything just watches after me, glaring daggers at me.

These sailor scouts had no chance of beating us. Not if I can help it, even Yami-chan could beat this girl.

_**A/N:**_** right what did you think? Tell me please. Read and Review!**

**Peeweekiwi XD**


	8. I Thought Tsunami Were Smaller

A/N: Hey guys Peeweekiwi is here!! sorry for the long wait but real life got in my way and had to sort that out. I now have SOME time for writting but not a lot of it so there will be long delays in updating. SORRY!!!!

A/N: right a little warning this chapter jumps around a bit so you have to be on the ball, future chapters will be like this so then i can get everything in i want.

ON WITH THE STORY!

I thought Tsunami were smaller

Since I became Senshi Uranus I find that Kurotsuki-kun actually wants to spend time with me. I mean before all this it felt like I rarely saw him. But now as I've all ways got somewhere to be or go I find that Kurotsuki-kun seems to want to see me all the time and I have to cancel on him when a fight comes up. At first I was worried that he would be upset that I cancelled on him, but he wasn't. He'd only say things like "I've got an assignment to do" or "Its ok I have a test tomorrow and I have to study".

I know what you're thinking. That he's not being very nice but that's Kurotsuki-kun. He cared about his career he wanted to be a doctor and I know it takes a lot of work to be a doctor. So I sit and wait for him to call me when he is free. I don't mind waiting for him, really I don't, and I'm busy a lot anyway. My Karate instructor told me I would start teaching the late classes at the dojo (and getting paid) soon and I still have collage, my original job and fighting as a Senshi so its not like I have nothing to do.

I'm at the dojo warming up the class. I teach a mixed group of low/medium grade group. I've been a second Dan black belt for a few years now, one more year and I can take my third Dan, I can only grade them as high as their brown/black belt so when the times comes for them to take their black belt I'll have to ask my sensei to grade them for me, as soon as I'm a third Dan I'll be able to grade all of my students myself, but other than that I work on my own. I finish the Warm up and move them onto some combinations.

"Minna-san we are doing this" I show them again for the fifth time. "Not this" I say demonstrating what they are doing wrong. I move so I can see the boy on the end clearly. "Ichi" I say, they do the combination. The boy I'm watching is doing it right until the last technique; instead of roundhouse he does a soccor kick to the groin. He should know this, it he had to do this combination in his last grading.

"Don't make me show you what you're doing wrong" I tell him, he looks down at his feet, he knows what he's done wrong.

"Don't be so harsh on them" I turn to see Kurotsuki-kun standing at the door watching the class.

"I don't recall you ever taking a black belt, stay out of it." I say turning back to the students. I'm not in a bad mood it's just that I don't like to see my students not try hard and push themselves. I like to see them try and improve themselves. "Moving on, we are doing, front kick off the back leg, front jab, back fist same arm and front kick off the back leg again" I demonstraight the combination

"That looks hard hope your not pushing them too hard, Midori-san" I ignore him, the class do the combination, they got it quite quickly.

"Minna-san go and pad up, we're going to do some free sparing" I watch the group go and put their pads on.

"Midori-san!" calls Kurotsuki-kun "We still on for later?" he asks.

"Hai, we are," I say back. He's going to take me to see a movie later. I watch him try and walk on to the training area when one of the group points out that he is not allowed on the training area with his shoes on.

"I was going to greet the sensei of the class," he tells the boy who is standing in front of the entrance to the training area. He never liked kids, but if I stay with him for a long time, I want to have a child of my own. "I'll pick you up after the class" he calls to me walking out the dojo.

I carry on the lesson, pushing the children hard. We also do kata and other things. I wait until all the students have left until I change into my street clothes. Just as I pick up the lock for the door, my Senshi phone goes off.

"Hai, Midori desu" I say answering the phone.

"Midori-chan I'm calling a meeting" says my advisor. I groan, as I throw the lock back on the desk in the office. It hits the desk with a loud thunk noise.

"You do know it's my night off right? It's the only night I've had off in weeks!" I say to Apollo

"This is about finding the next Senshi, its important. If we don't find the other Senshi the princess might not reveal herself" I kick the wall, regretting it straight away.

"I'll be there soon," I say through gritted teeth and pain. I really wanted to kill that owl, but he would fly above my reach so I couldn't catch him. I walked over to the hanging punch bag and started punching it hard. "I hate that bloody owl," I shout punctuating every word with a punch to the bag.

"Are we leaving or not?" I really didn't want to see him now. "The movie will start with out us if we don't hurry" he continues

"Gomen" I say breathing hard "but, sensei just rang and I have to go see him now" I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't say "My advisor wants to talk to me because I have to find the other Senshi." He doesn't even know I'm a Senshi, let alone fighting Youma. I go and get the lock out of the office so I can lock up; when I come out I find he's left already. I'm not upset, I just lock the door and go and meet Apollo.

I didn't find anything new out at the meeting only that the next Senshi will reveal herself soon.

"You could have told me that after my movie with Kurotsuki-kun!" I say trying to grab the owl out of the air.

We are at my flat, we always meet at my flat as if we went to Yami-chan's house we couldn't be alone as there are four other people living in the house we couldn't risk Apollo being found out. So it was my place we met at all the time.

"Midori-chan, are you or are you not a team with Yami-chan?" he asks settling on a high shelf. I glare at the owl.

"We are a team" I whine, I really wanted to see that movie with Kurotsuki-kun

"Then act like one." he was ignoring my behaviour "I want you two to plan a way of convincing them to join the Gemstone Senshi" he said, still sitting on the high bench. "I keep on feeling a chi of a senshi from the group you two hang out with."

"There are three to chose from" I say looking at Yami-chan, who had started reading a book when I started to try and de-feather Apollo. She looked up at me.

"Sere onee-san, Cassie-san and Susan-san" she placed the book on the chair she was sitting on and joined me at the table.

"There is no way Cassie-chan is a Senshi, she can't stand skirts. Even if they are longer than the sailor scouts" I think out loud.

For a while now there have been sightings of other people like me and Yami-chan, but their fuku is different from ours. While we only have Gems on the front they have a bow as well as one on the back. Their skirts are a lot shorter than ours as well. While it all looks cute on them, it isn't very practical, I mean some of their shoes are stilettos, how on kami-sama's earth can you fight youma in them?

"If your theory is right, then it only leaves my sister and Susan-san" her eyes almost glaze over as she weighs the possibilities.

"Well either way we have to convince to them we are not two lunatics that are on the run from the local mental hospital, so that means transforming in front of them" I say lying down on the floor, my legs still under the table.

"I guess. But they might not be as willing as me to fight along side you." She remains sitting up right her elbows resting on the surface of the table

"Hey if they don't want to join I'll just convince them the old fashioned way" I say I quickly forming a little plan in my head.

"No violence Midori-chan" she says not even looking at me. I think Yami-chan knows me a little too well sometimes.

As I brush my teeth that night I thought about how Yami-chan and I seemed to plan things so easily. We decided that if the next senshi doesn't want to fight with us we will give them a few days to cool down then, we ask them again and if that doesn't work we'll make so they have to fight then if they still don't we'll forget about them and carry on until we find the next senshi.

That night when I go to bed, pulling the up duvet to my chin, I realised that I didn't get a call from Kurotsuki-kun. He doesn't call me as much anymore, I'm not worried about him, neither am I worried about our relationship.

I come second to his courses so why can't he come second to my life?

I keep telling myself that I as fall asleep that night, but I do worry.

-oO0Oo-

Its finally spring break and we have decided to go away to the beach for a few days. I sit on the warm sand watching Sere-san and Yami-chan in the sea trying to push each other under the water's surface. Cassie-chan is trying to make a fire so we can make some food later. She didn't like the idea of me burning all of our possessions we brought with us (I am a little clumsy). Susan-chan was here as well, she was looking through the sand for shells.

There was something about the girl looking for shells that confused me, I always felt like I had protect her from everything, she is never in any danger, but I have to protect her. Maybe that is why I turned on that boy when he called her a dumb ass. Why do I feel as if I need to protect her? Whenever I go out the first person I worry about was Susan-chan. would she be hurt if I left her alone today? If I do this wrong would Susan-chan be unhappy with me? It confuses me no end. I asked Cassie-chan about it when I felt it first time round, she doesn't know what to say at first. When she does say something she just tells me to follow my gut feeling. I trust her so I follow what she says.

I hear Cassie-chan scream, I turn to see Yami-chan with an empty bucket in her hand and a very wet Cassie-chan, and I look up to see Sere-chan standing there with a full bucket. I moved quickly out the way picking up my own bucket. I run to the sea filling my bucket.

"I'm going to get you!" I shout to them. I start running after Sere-san. We spent most of the afternoon soaking each other with buckets of water. No-one was dry when we finally collapsed on the sand later that afternoon. We didn't care if we were covered in sand. We hadn't relaxed this much in a long time. There was always a mid term to do or an essay due in.

I look over to Cassie-chan to see her talking to Susan-san. I smile, knowing, deep down, that Susan-san is safe with Cassie-chan. This feeling of familiarity helps me relax.

-oO0Oo-

Cassie stood unsurely behind Susan who lay on the sand after the water fight. She wanted to talk to her but was painfully aware of the barrier that destiny had put up around them, "Susan." She whispered.

Susan looked up at her, shock on her face. "You didn't use chan?" She asked.

Cassie flinched and turned away, not seeing Susan's small smile. "I miss people just calling me Susan." She murmured. Cassie turned and looked back at Susan.

"Susan it is then" she says to herself lying next to Midori.

-oO0Oo-

"I'm hungry" I say, I hear a well known groan as Cassie-chan sits up glaring at me. Me and Cassie-chan walk towards the vender selling food after the girls tell us what they want. As we walked away there was a nagging feeling in my gut as I left Susan behind us. I trust Yami-chan and Sere-san but there was still that feeling in my gut.

While me and Cassie-chan is buying our food a small girl trips over in front of us landing in a heap on the sand. We hear shouting coming our way; I look up to see a group of four boys coming towards us.

"Haru-san! Get back here!" the biggest boy shouts and the girl trembles as she starts trying to get away from Cassie-chan who had bent down to help her up. "If ya don' get back 'ere now dolly-san is goin' on a trip roun' the world!" the boy smirked as he stopped a few meters away form us.

"Insult her again and you are getting your blocks knocked off baka!" I say crossing my arms, glaring at him.

"And what ya are gonna do lil miss? Set ya boyfriend on us?" he laughed and the other boys followed suit. This only angered me more.

"That would have saved you some dignity if he was going to fight, but unfortunately he's not here you're going to have to settle with fighting with me" they laugh harder, what they don't realise is the more pissed off the more I'm gong to hurt them.

"Midori-chan, please be careful they're a lot bigger than you" I smile back at Cassie-chan

"Don't worry, the adults at the dojo are bigger than them and I beat them" I say. I walk over to the biggest one, my shoulders square looking him in the eyes "so are you going to leave Haru-san alone?"

"Move outta my way lil miss! I don' have time for ya. If ya wanna show me a good time later come ma home later." He tries to shove me out the way but I grab his wrist and twist it, he whimpers in pain.

"Why you!" I look up and see one of the others come at me, I dodge his punch and he hits the one I'm holding I take my chance and kick him in the head and he falls backwards on to the sand. I glare at the other two daring them to take a chance against me. one starts to walk forward then bends down to the one on the floor watch him carefully, and I'm glad I did, I turn my head just in time to stop the sand going into my eyes I look back and see him a lot closer, I act quickly and kick him in the crown jewels. I know it is a cheep shot but he was too tall for me to kick in the head. He keels over screeching like a tea kettle his hands protecting his now damaged package.

"What about you?" I ask the only one still standing, the boss still whimpering as I hold his wrist in a painful hold. The one still standing shook his head and ran the other was. "You" I say in my sweetest voice to the one kneeling in front of me "are never going to bother this girl again. If you do I'll break your wrists and give you a black eye to match." He nods, I let him go, standing in front of him my hands on my hips. He stands up towering over me, I don't back down. He tries to walk away coolly but he trips over one of his friends. Me, Cassie-chan and Haru-san laugh as he runs off.

"Haru-san, why were they after you?" ask Cassie-chan

"I was playing with my dolly, they came over and started kicking sand at me" she wasn't that big, why would these guys want to hurt her? A little girl playing in the sand, what would drive them to do such a thing? "I ran away and they chased me, I hate them! I wouldn't care if they drowned in the water!"

"Haru-san, always be the bigger person and help others, ne?" I say kneeling down in front of her; she looks at me questions in her eyes

"Like Onee-san did today?" she asked

"Hai, just like Onee-san did today" says Cassie-chan, "don't let grudges get between you and helping people, Onee-san doesn't stop her."

"Come" I say "We'll take you back to your parents" she smiles at us and takes Cassie-chan's hand. I walk along behind them, keeping an eye out for those boys. We didn't see them, Haru-san's parents were happy to see her again, my gut twisted as I watched Haru-san embrace her mother and father. She is lucky. Cassie-chan spoke to the parents and told them about the boys that were chasing her. They promised not to let her out of their sight.

Me and Cassie-chan go back to the vender to get the food we were going to get, the bodies from the fight were gone they must have recovered and fled. We return to the girls bearing food, Sere-san wasn't happy that we took so long, Cassie-chan only glared at her told her to get it herself next time if she didn't like waiting. Lunch was a little tense after that.

After we had finished our lunches we relaxed on the sand. I was about drift off when I heard a screech. We didn't bring Apollo with us, I left him at home. I tried to ignore it but it got louder and louder. I looked over to see a Youma making its way along the beach. It screeched again, I was on my feet first.

"Cassie-chan! Minna!" I shout "We got to get out of here!" I look at Yami-chan and she nods, I grab her hand and start to pull her away from the youma, Cassie-chan has taken Susan-san's and Sere-san's hand and ran, I ran faster, I had to get Yami-chan further away from her sister so she can transform. I look back and see Cassie-chan pulling the others a different way. We pull our Henshins out as we run.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

The screech comes again and I push Saturn towards the screech. "YAMI ONEE-SAN!" we hear, Yami-chan stops where she is.

"We need to go now" I say pulling her arm, she follows; the youma is towering over someone when we make it back to where we were. I looked on in horror. Haru-san! I run towards her, as I get closer I see her trying to pull someone away from the Youma. I gasp; it was the boy who was chasing her earlier. The youma raised it's weapon and brought it down

"Silent wall" the black electricity stopped the Youma's attack, I snapped out of my stupor and pick up the boy and Haru-san, running to a safe place. I see some people and run towards them, as I place the boy by their feet, I hear a sob I look up and see that I have run into Sere-san and the others. Haru-san clutches to Cassie-chan's leg.

"She's nowhere Senta-san! My sister is somewhere on the beach when this monster is running around!" I stand and she looks at me.

"She's fine" I say "no one is hurt, she's safe."

"Take me to her then!" I say tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm sorry but I've got go and help my team mate and kill the Youma that is attacking." I turn and run. I can't take her to her sister. She is fighting. When I get back to the Youma I see Saturn on the floor her fuku fading, guilt rushes through my body, I should have been here to help. I raise my fist to the sky "WORLD–"

"YAMI ONEE-SAN!" I heard I turned to see Sere-san standing there; she rushes past me flinging herself over her sister as the youma goes to strike. NO!

"WORLD SHAKING!" it hits the youma it goes flying into the water, I rush to Yami-chan and Sere-san "We have to get you out of here" I try to stop myself from shaking but it doesn't work.

"Why? The monster is gone!" she says, she's looking over her sister. There is a screech and the youma is over us. I block its attack with the space sword, I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye I glance to see what it is, my strength fails me, and the fear sinks in. _Susan!_ The youma flings me away like a piece of paper to the garbage. Susan is still there watching. I see her scream; I look to see what is causing her to scream.

The Youma strikes at the two girls. "NO!" I scream I can't have anyone else leave me! Sere-san looks up at the youma as I scream; I hear another scream coming from behind me mix with mine. The next thing I knew was a bright white light blinding me. I hear the youma shrieking it sounds angry, and then it stopped. The light started dimmed; as my eyes adjusted my eyes fell on girl dressed like me. At first I thought it was Saturn but the colour of her skirt and her hair was the wrong. Her hair was green, so was her skirt. On her forehead was a trident shaped symbol, it faded as she looked over her sister. I look back to where Susan is she's unconscious in the arms of Senshi P, she nods as she turns and runs away.

"Yami Onee-san, everything will be alright" my mouth fell open. Sere-san? I stand and stumble over to her. A name comes to my tongue, my heart is so sure when I say it.

"Neptune" I say "Senshi Neptune, you've awaken, we can finish this youma and take Yami-chan to safety" the look on her face told me that I was an escapee from a mental hospital. Why did people have look at me like that?

"I'm not like you. You freak" _freak._ I look away towards the sea once again so she doesn't see how her words hurt.

"No" I murmur. I run towards the sea, towards the youma. If she doesn't believe what she is so be it but she isn't going to be at the mercy of a youma. "World Shaking!" my attack goes towards the youma hitting it. But it doesn't affect it. I pull the Space sword out and try to slice it in half, but it only dodges my attacks.

"SATURN" I shout "WAKE UP I NEED YOUR HELP!" I jump kicking the youma in the head, it stubbles back giving me a chance to look for Saturn, I see her stir so I run over to her, but Neptune stops me.

"She isn't going to be your dummy anymore _freak,_ she's coming home with me!" says Neptune. "You are never seeing her again!" she pushed me away. I don't fall just stumble back.

"But..." I say "she's important to me I've got to see her. She said she would help" a growl comes form behind me I don't have a chance to turn before an arm is around my neck in a choke hold.

"NO!" I hear "Midori-chan!" Yami-chan is sitting up horror on her face. She stands trying to summon her senshi power. Neptune just looks at me in shock.

"Midori-san?" she looks at me in shock

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!" I tried to struggle out of the hold this youma had on me. Why was it always me that got attacked like this? My elbow connected with the youma's ribs and it dropped me.

"Death...flame" the attack hit the youma knocking it to the floor as I landed on the floor.

"Neptune" I say "help us to finish this youma then we will explain everything."

"How?" she asks

"It will come to you" says Saturn. She looks to me and I nod, she jumps over us and uses her silent wall to stop the youma. I look back to Neptune; she looks as if she's torn between running away and saving her sister.

"She'll be ok" I say, she looks at me as if she wants to slap me "she's tough to beat, but she wont last long if you don't help us." She looks back to Saturn, who is holding back the youma the silent glaive in her hands.

"Help me" I hear Neptune whisper

"I can't tell you or show you what to do" I say "it's your own power, different from mine and Saturn's. Find your power deep down" I watch as she closes her eyes and concentrates

I watched as her hands rose slightly from the side "Neptune Ice Tsunami" I only had a second to move so I wasn't in front of her anymore. Saturn jumped only just in time to miss the giant wave heading towards the youma. The youma screeches as the attack hits it, destroying it. The attack fades and everywhere is dry. It looked as if the Ice Tsunami never happened. The only evidence was Neptune standing their shocked. "What did I do?"

"Let's find the others, me; you and Saturn have to talk." I say transforming into Midori again, Saturn doing the same. When Neptune touched her gem it started to rain around her, when the rain touched her or her fuku it turned back into her original clothes.

-oO0Oo-

"Yami onee-san you can do what you want, you can try and kill yourself alongside Midori-san for all I care but don't drag me into it!" Yami-chan winced as her sister spoke. We are back at the little beach house we are renting for the few days we staying at the beach, trying to get Sere-san to fight with us.

"Demo" says Yami-chan "we need you to help us to find the princess." us persuading her wasn't working. I watched as Sere-san slammed the door. I'm just glad that Susan and Cassie were out. Cassie would have had a go at her if she saw Sere-san slam the door like that.

"How long till she calms down Yami-chan?" I ask.

"She wont join Midori-chan, she's angry at me and you. She didn't like us being in danger" she says "she's hoping that her deserting us like this will break up the team. She didn't have to say it out loud; I could see it all in her eyes when she was yelling at me." I sigh, sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"She'll come round, Midori-chan" she continues "if we make her fight again she'll join us, she'll want to find the princess"

"Yea" I say pulling her so she sits next to me "she'll join the team. I trust your judgment."

-oO0Oo-

As she walks towards the sea, Sere watches as the sea laps the sand. She sits near the water her toes in the water, her shoes by her side. All she does is watch the water, thinking.

"Muzai-san?" she looks up and sees Susan and Cassie standing next to her. She only looks down placing her head in her arms. "Susan, Midori-chan should be cooking dinner now with Muzai Yami-san go join them" Sere listens as footsteps fade away.

"Muzai-san, are you ok?" asks Cassie again as she sits next to her.

"I don't want to loose her; she's my little sister I have to look after her." Sere says, her hands forming into fists. Cassie watches as Sere begins to shake.

"No one wants to loose someone she cares about" says Cassie

"How would you know? You don't have a younger sister Setna-san" she glared

"It doesn't matter if they are younger or older than you no-one wants to loose a sister" sere looks out back at the sea when Cassie said this "but why don't you help her?" she continues "a big sisters help could be what she needs to get through this." Cassie looks out at the sea, the flat surface reflecting the full moon. "you know that Midori-chan is like a sister to me, even if she is the older one I still worry about her, like Muzai Yami-san is to you Midori-chan is important to me I don't want to loose her so I am there for her as much as I can be."

Sere looks at Cassie, could she know about the senshi? She was speaking as if she was, but did she want to look like an idiot in front of Cassie to see if was in on this secret? No, that was the last thing she wanted. "I'll support her but I won't help her, she's big enough to look after herself now"

"That's a start Muzai-san, supporting someone is the first sign to helping her" Cassie says standing up "come let go and check if the beach house is still standing or burnt to the ground. I don't trust Midori-chan when she is cooking" Sere stands laughing she had witness Midori attempts of cooking and had to stop her once because she nearly set the restaurant alight.

As they entered the beach hut the sight that met Sere's and Cassie's sight nearly made Cassie cry, in front of her stood Susan waving a tea towel trying to de-smoke the place. Yami was running around trying to open the windows further to let the smoke out. But she didn't see Midori until she heard coughing laugh coming from the door way and she emerged from the source of the destruction with a serving dish of burnt something. Her fists shook at her sides.

-oO0Oo-

"Guys! Cassie-chan will kill me if she sees this! We have to get rid of the smoke!" I laughed I heard the other start running around opening windows while I tried to get the dinner out of the oven "quick!" I heard the front door open and close, I hear a gasp, and I inhale deep so I can explain myself but the smoke chokes me so I end up laughing and coughing at the same time. As I emerge from the kitchen I see Cassie-chan standing there, tears welling up in her eyes, she turns and runs back out the door. I stand there dumbfounded. Me, Susan-san, Yami-chan and Sere-san looking at each other, confused.

-oO0Oo-

'_how could they?!_' she thought as she ran along the beach, '_that's going to cost us a lot!_' but she wasn't really angry over the fact that they nearly burn the hut down, I was the fact they could have fun like that while she couldn't why did she have to be the lonely one?

She sat down on the water edge, still seething, she starts throwing stones into the water out of anger. Why did she have to be lonely? Why couldn't she join in with them and have fun? Plop, plop, plop is the only thing she hears other than the sea running up and down the beach. She lies back on the sand, trying to calm down when a shadow of a bird falls over her.

"hang on for a little bit longer, they'll be ready soon" came a voice

_**A/N: Right I have question for you all, what do you think of Kurotsuki? Do you like him? Do you think he's a total ass hole? Tell me please I've got a picture of Kurotsuki in my head but I want see if I'm portraying him in the right way.**_

A/N: who is that voice belong to? who do you think? TELL MEE!!!!! R&R


End file.
